I Was Wrong
by DreamLoverX
Summary: Emotionless Elena told Damon that she felt nothing for him. What if that wasn't true? What if she felt a lot more than just something for him? What if she just didn't want to tell him? Would Damon find an alternative way to find her humanity back, without getting her cured or compelled by an Original or killing her childhood friend? Canon up to 4x19 promo, then AU...
1. Chapter 1: A Few Good Things

_** I Was Wrong**_

**Summary:** Elena told Damon that she feels nothing for him. What if that's not true? What if she feels a lot more than just something? What if she just doesn't want to tell him? What if Damon finds a way to find her humanity back without getting her cured or being compelled by an original? Episode 4x19 in my imagination.

**Author's Note: **I suck at summary. This is going to be a short story containing two chapters. This is my first published story. Although I am working on a novel-sized Delena story and I already wrote a few chapters. If everything goes well I will be publishing that story in early May. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

P.S. rated M for a reason…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own tvd or any of the characters; they belong to L.J Smith and Julie Plec. If I did then the story would have been like this, Stelena would have never happened, Elena would have been a permanent resident of Damon's emperor-size bed and Damon would have never wore anything more than a pair black jeans.

* * *

**Chapter 1 [A Few Good Things; A Few Bad Things]**

**Damon's POV**

_Salvatore, you're fucking ogling at her._ My subconscious warns me, but I don't find any control over my eyes or my body to turn around and see anything else rather than the fucking waltz my baby brother and she is trying. Elena, my Princess. It was really the toughest thing in the world to watch her melting into my baby bro's arms. But no matter how hard I try my fucker eyes won't listen to a single word my mind is saying to turn away from her. What the fuck is my mind really saying anyway?

One moment its saying…_see that girl over there, she had hurt you countless times. She'd probably trump the summation of all the creatures had hurt you in your 172 years lifetime. She is the one who never understood the difference between what she wants and what everybody want her to do. She is the one who couldn't admit what she wants fearing that anybody might get hurt. Anybody except you, Salvatore…_

Another moment it says… _Look at her, she is the one who had made you this person you're today. The better person, who you've always avoided to become. She found a few good in you, that was always in you but no one ever tried to find them, not even you._

"You're staring…" , she says with a Katherineish grin in her lips…Where the hell was my fucking mind when she got this closer to me. She leans in and whispers to my ear, "This is creepy." She leans in closer, so that the tip of his nose slightly brushing my ear shell, tickling me, she speaks again in a super tempting voice, "But don't stop on my account, Damon." My breath hitches as I feel her hot breath on the sensitive skin of my neck. This is bad, this is bad, really really bad. She always manages to do this to me, human or vampire, switch on or switch off. She always knows to push the exact button to turn me on. And this all Katherine 2.0 attitude is killing me more. And what the hell is she talking about anyway. She's telling me not to stop staring at her. Like that's what I always do. _True, Salvatore_… my subconscious snaps…_That is the only thing you're permitted to do. You were staring at her when she participated Miss Mystic Falls in her elegant blue gown. You were staring at her when she was getting ready for her birthday party in her beautiful white silk knee-length dress. You were staring at her when she came to the Mikaelson Party in her black, golden royal ball gown. You were staring at her when she attended Miss Mystic Pageant this year in her black lacy dress... and now you're probably drooling at her as she's wearing an off-shoulder, sweetheart neck hot pink gown that matches her new hot pink highlighted hair. That dress is clutching to her curves only to heighten them like… Guhhh fuck off Damon. She's screwing you over and you can't even take your eyes off her…_

I know she's taunting me. I heartily shake those thoughts away and try to crack the humorous me. I say calmly with my signature-one-side-lips-up smile, "Glad to know that you still feel amazing taunting me, Elena." I let her name roll my tongue longer than usual.

Elena laughs my comment off and says, "I don't feel anything, Damon" rolling her eyes in laughter. God I hate that attitude, I hate that evil smile, I hate that fucking expressions of her now blank eyes. That Katherineish smile, that indifferent attitude, those blank doe eyes every time slap my ass and remind me that I have lost the girl I fall in love with, my Elena. I lost her and it was all my fault, I can't even blame my brother for it.

I remember her doing the same expression last night when I saved the last one alive from her midnight buffet. Although I had moved out from my own room to give her some space and give my all time hard cock some rest as she was being walking talking Victoria's secret show all the time but I still left all my nerves, my ears around her. I suspected that she was doing something terrible when I didn't hear her in my room aka her room now. Yesterday evening we gave her the same crap about the cure again which we've been giving her on repeat ever since we returned from Pennsylvania two days ago. But last night I really lost temper, Stefan and I, we both did. We were only seconds away from snapping her neck. I still wonder how could she not ended up in our basement dungeon considering both me and my brother's temper. May be we both didn't miss a slight sight of tear in her eyes, maybe we both hoped we could find her humanity back without holding her captive. Whatever it was, we regretted later. Stefan searched her everywhere in Mystic Falls streets, while I searched in the woods. Then I found her in the cemetery finishing her last prey. She had a nasty buffet on a group of druggie kiddies. She already had three of them totally drained out and she was feasting on her last prey, a barely sixteen years old boy. When I pry him out of her before she could gulp the last few remaining drops of blood from him I was immediately awarded by a 'see what can I do' look from her. I was disgusted but I didn't do anything to her, I didn't even said a word. Instead I had all my attentions on that poor drank, druggie teen who somehow reminded me of Jeremy… the boy was barely alive, but my blood healed him soon… Then when I compelled him to forget about everything and to do a few good thing instead of being wasted in a cemetery, I looked back at her blank eyes and saw some softness in them. For a few moments her chocolate eyes looked alive, which I haven't seen in a very long time. Very quickly it was replaced by her air of nonchalance. She rolled her eyes at me the same way she is doing right now.

Elena turns to leave with a devilish grin in her lips. I quickly grab her arm. When she turns smilingly I say as calmly as I could, "Admit it, Elena. You still feel good to hurt me."

She releases her hand from my grip and smiles at me. Then she says, "I feel nothing for you, Damon." Ahhh… this was all I needed right now… another stake through my heart. I stand there speechless as she turns back to Stefan, who was standing near enough to hear every word of our conversation. She slowly goes back to his arms. Stefan gives me a 'well then you hear our majesty' look and slowly begins to dance with her…

Elena Gilbert, you love screwing with me, don't you?

I know all this stupid teen fantasies she's been doing right now. She's doing these to make me jealous… Well breaking news, I am jealous. I don't even remember when was the last time I got this jealous at my baby bro… oh yeah I remember when they danced at the Founders' Party, in which I had to go with Barbie a long time ago. May be I am even more jealous than that. I'm more hurt than anything. How could she even say that right now, after everything that happened between us in the last couple of months. After finally telling me that she loves me and it's the most real thing she' felt in her entire life.

Last night I lied to my brother. I told him that I had found her near her parents grove. I lied because, when she silently helped me bury those bodies, a tiny hope sparkled in my mind that there might be a few humanity still left in her, there maybe hope for her. Because she cared enough to bury the bodies of her victims, instead of leaving them rotting there.

I was wrong. It didn't took me long to understand that she isn't back yet. When I told her earlier this evening, "Don't eat the Prom Queen." I saw that bitchy confident all over again. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "May be that wont be possible" leaving a trail with her finger on my black tuxedoed chest and moved passed us. I and Stefan both turned to her frowning as she smiled and continued, "I won't be able to eat myself…"

**Elena's POV**

_Mission accomplished_! I think smiling to myself, while I return to Stefan. Stefan smiles and takes my hand. I guide his other hand on my waist and begin to dance. Dancing with Stefan is really sucky when The Master of Dancing is standing right besides us. I glance at Damon one more time as I start circling in Stefan's arms. As always, he's just standing there with a glass of champagne in his hand, his fathomless eyes hurting. His eyes look exactly the same as they looked last night when he pried that punk kid away from me. He didn't say a word when I gave him an evil smile. His eyes didn't judge me, didn't gave me any disgusted look. His eyes looked hurting, just hurt… Then without a word, he bit his wrist and made the boy drink his blood. Then when the boy came to a stable situation, he asked him his name…His name was John… Jack or something, he looked nearly sixteen and he was all wasted in booze and drugs. I bet if I hadn't kill him there he'd have died soon in Liver Cirrhosis or drag overdose. Then I saw something in Damon that I didn't believe existed in him, I mean I saw him compelling his preys few times when we haunted together, when I was switched on. The only thing he did while compelling his victims was making them forget all about him. But last night when the boy was healing Damon asked him questions about his studies, his hobbies, his family and the reasons he became like this. Then Damon not only compelled him to forget us, he compelled him to do a bunch of goods like studying well, participating in friendly, social events, taking care of his siblings and being nice to his mother as his father recently died in a car accident. All this reminded me of Damon compelling someone, someone really special in my life, well used to be someone special, now someone I even don't wanna remember…

I really didn't wanna remember any of those goodie, goodie crap anymore… I don't wanna feel any of those sad little days of my life anymore. I knew what he was doing he was only doing these to make me feel. So I disgustedly rolled my eyes at him, he looked deeply hurt. But then he got up with that signature smirk on his lips. "Insuring our food policy", he said smirking. I swear I didn't want to feel anything, but I guess I did. I helped him bury the bodies. I saw the spark in his eyes, the hope that he could change me. So I had to prove to him that I don't feel, so I hurt him and mission accomplished. He is hurt. Oh God… I love when his hurt wearing a tux. I look at him again peeping through Stefan's shoulder and find ocean of sorrows in his eyes._ Does it really feel good, Elena?_ I don't know why I'm feeling this way; off course, it feels good to hurt Damon. I know it feels good, I'm sure of it. I'm nothing but a heartless bitch now. I lean close to Stefan. He looks at me confuse first. I give him an innocent smile and lean in closer. He closes his eyes closing the distance between the two of us. I slowly lock my lips with his, toughing his lips lightly with the tip of my tongue. As soon as Stefan opens his mouth to me, I waste no opportunity sliding my tongue in his mouth.

**Damon's POV**

God, I really shouldn't have come in these kiddies' Prom Night. All the boys and girls giggling, dancing or at least trying , pretending to have fun, When all of this is really really boring stuffs…Creepy. Elena dancing with my baby bro, while all her attention is towards me…Super Creepy. She's trying to show everybody, including herself that they have forgotten the rest of the world completely. But I know she's fucking faking it. Whatever is she doing, she is doing to hurt me, to prove me that she doesn't feel anything damn thing about me. She's fucking faking it. Although I admit her therapy is really working, I'm only seconds away from snapping someone's neck or ripping into someone's artery and feed until I can't feel the pain anymore. But I can't, I won't. I'm just gonna stand here, drink a few champagne and watch how far can she go with this whole 'torture Damon to death' play…

Fuck! Now is the cup 100% full. She's kissing him. Hey dumb ass Stefan don't you see she's using you. She's just toying with you to screw me over. _What if she's not?_ My subconscious pulls through. _No, it is a game. It has to be a game_. I try to make my mind understand. Then I look at them. She's putting her hands on his neck, pulling him closer to her, he's hands are around her waist in a tight grip. Their bodies are pressed against each other. They're fully devoted to each other. I hear soft moans coming out of her mouth… Suddenly a bunch of sad conversations hit my head.

"If it was just down to him and me…and you had to make a choice. Who got the good-bye? Who'd it be?"

"I love him, Damon…"

"No matter what I feel for you I never unfelt for him…"

"I love Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan…"

So she choose Stefan…I stand there silent for a moment. Suddenly a familiar voice breaks the silence. "Elena's gone", says Bonnie looking at Elena with her judgy witchy eyes. Since when does she care about me, since when does she judge Elena when she's with Stefan.

I don't say a single word to Bonnie. Because it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I gotta run, I gotta get the hell out of here, I gotta leave…

**Elena's POV**

See, I don't give a damn about what people think of me. I don't feel anything if anybody gets hurt or jealous of my carefree actions. Although it didn't feel very good kissing Stefan. We don't have that chemistry between us anymore. I wonder if we ever had that chemistry between us. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is I had to piss someone off moreover, I had to prove it to myself that I don't feel anything hurting anyone. So when I part from Stefan's lips, I let a cute smile linger in my lips and gaze at him. Stefan slowly opens his emerald green eyes and looks at me amused. I turn around to see someone special, whom I intended to hurt. Oh, I'd love to see pain in those fathomless crystal blue eyes of him. However, I can't find him there, where he stood a few minutes ago. So turn my gaze to the other side and still there's no sign of him. It took all for Stefan to understand that he was just doing his part in my play to hurt his brother, to make him jealous. Poor Stef, did he really think that I have these feelings for him that I'd actually kiss him…so poor. Wow… I have hurt him too and I'm awarded by disgusted looks from everybody around me, from Caroline who's standing at the corner of the Gym in her with mermaid dress, from Bonnie who was standing near Matt, even from Matt. I don't give a damn for their silent treatment. My eyes are impatiently searching of him everywhere, my ears are eager for his voice, even if he's cursing me right now. But my heightened vampire senses find nothing of him. He must have left this damn Prom…

"Damon's gone", Stefan says quietly, bowing his head in an apologetic way.

"What does it mean, he's gone?" I ask, trying hard to suppress my concern, my curiosity.

"He's gone and he's not coming back…" says Stefan, his voice cracked.

"What do you mean he's not gonna come back? Where's he going?" I lose my act, I loose my patient. I ask him clenching through my teeth.

"Elena", he grabs both my upper arms and says in an ice like cold voice, "When were in Pennsylvania, I told him that I'd leave after we fix you. He told me this morning while we're playing that one of us will leave and that will be the one whom you don't choose.", he took an unnecessary breath and spoke, "He left us, Elena." What the hell did Stefan think that I choose him, how pathetic. He knows it's not true. He knows it well.

The mask I'm wearing around my face had to remain indifferent. I laughed saying, "You men and your stupid games of choice…"

Inside my soul was being torn apart in pieces, it screamed, it wanted to fall on the knees screaming, it wanted to run with the wind to find him, bring him back destroying everything on its path…

He left me alone…He's gone…

* * *

Please review and bless me with your thoughts…


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Be Your Shadow

**Author's Note:** Well, well… there's a bad news and there's a really bad news_**. First things first, bad news is that I'm not going to be able to finish this story in two chapters…I'll be needing more chapters. Now here comes the really bad news, I'm going to need a lot more chapters to finish this story…**_ You see when I started writing the story I honestly had no idea where to go with this story. So may be I was thinking too much of the story last night and Ka Chaw… Ka Boom… I was sleeping and this whole idea came rushing to me in a dream. It's gonna be a big story containing about 15 chapters, give it or take… So I'm gonna write down the story and you're gonna have to tolerate this story for a really long time… Please review and let me know your thoughts…

* * *

**Chapter 2 [I'll Be Your Shadow, Let Me Chase You Forever]**

**Elena's POV**

_What the hell are you still doing here, Elena?_ My subconscious pulls through. I don't myself know what should I do. There is the unbearable pain in my heart, feels like I'm loosing someone, feels like my heart belongs to that someone, feels like his departure is ripping my heart out. And then there is the ache in my body, after I kissed Stefan, he literally took it as a permission to touch me and right now he's trailing sloppy kisses on my neck, over my shoulder, God it feels like I'm gonna through up. I thought earlier when my eyes were spontaneously searching Damon, he understood that I was just toying with him and he seemed a little sad at the thought that the reason his brother was leaving was nothing but a lost cause. But eventually his sadness turned into a sick pleasure. What brother on the earth finds pleasure while his brother's leaving him for some really lame reason? Then the thought crossed my mind, what if they're playing me? What if it was all planned to get my humanity back? No, I'm not gonna gulp that bait so easily. You wanna play, I can play too. So I just stick to that sucking position. I don't encourage him in the process but I don't interrupt him either. I have to know this was all just a game or…

_What if, it's real, Elena?_ A chill runs down my spine… What if it's all real? What if he's really leaving us, leaving me? But this can't be real. How can it be? How can Stefan be so glad at his brother's departure? I mean, may be Damon had made his life miserable for a very long time, Stefan wanted Damon gone more than anything then, he even planed to desiccate Damon to death, steal his daylight ring, drive a stake through his heart. But I thought that rivalry between brothers were long gone, after all Stefan did sacrifice himself to Klaus to save his brother from a werewolf bite. But then again Stefan is the one who often talks about leaving, either him or Damon. Damon is the one who wants to stick to his brother, and Stefan is the one who always talks about leaving. I remember last year when Klaus compelled Stefan to attack me and after that, Damon saved me from the hospital he promised me that he'd never leave me. Then when Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Tyler desiccated Klaus and saved me from bleeding to death and brought me home, I stood on our doorstep and I told them the toughest truth of my life that I couldn't make a choice in between them. Not because I was afraid, of becoming Katherine, I was afraid that if choose one of them then I might loose the other and I couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them. But then I heard that Stefan was the one inventing the brilliant 'the brother who I don't choose must leave' idea… He even convinced Damon agreeing the idea. And Damon, who once promised me he'd never leave me alone, agreed to his brother's stupid terms.

_Disgusting…embarrassing… awkward…_ I couldn't remember when was the last time I felt this awkward before. Stefan is continuously kissing me like a drunk, wasted guy. I know he realized long ago that I'm not appreciating the idea of him kissing me like this. And this whole 'Hurray-my-brother-finally-gets-his-ass-out-of-my- territory-far-away-from-my-girl' rejoice thing is really making me sick at stomach. What should I expect from Stefan right…? I mean I've seen Stefan on human blood, I've seen the ripper Stefan, the no emotion Stefan… But this attitude of Saint Stefan kinda trumps the most useless, shallow person I've ever met. I don't care this whole Damon leaving thing is a game or not, I'm not playing anymore. I'm on my edge. I gotta leave before I start vomiting on his tux.

I abruptly part away from him and I show no hint of sweetness about it. Stefan begins to speak something. But I dismiss him almost rudely before he could get even a word out. Without even saying a word, I rush towards the ladies' room.

Wow! Perfect… this is exactly what I needed right now. A girl is washing up near the sink… I know her, her name is Tina or something…I don't care. So I rush toward her. I see she's startled at my move… "God, you scared me…" she starts, but I stop her in the midway, "You're not gonna make a sound", I say looking direct into her leaf green eyes. I bite down her neck and drink as first as possible. This whole Prom drama already made me hungry enough, my jaw was hurting, my fangs were sharpened to the point of bleeping my own lips, my whole body was set on fire. Her blood is doing the magic though. She not the best meal I've ever had, but she is kinda tasty. When I bit her she struggled a bit, but as I drain the life force out of her body, her movements goes rigid…soon she'll be a piece of dead meat in my arms and I'm gonna leave her lifeless body right here, not caring it's a ladies room in our school.

No way in hell I'm not gonna destroy my lovely pink prom gown to dig a grave for my poor little victim. I had to pay a lot to Mrs. Johnson to buy this, because this was already been chosen. But I had to have this dress, not because it'd piss Caroline off, but because the color matches my new pink hair highlight so magnificently… and the design is to die for. I admired the design since I saw it on Caroline earlier today. She claimed that I was the one who helped her choose this dress months ago…but I really don't remember anything. How could I not choose this dress for myself…it suits me way better than her. Honestly, people might think that Blondie's pretty hot, that's because she has a pretty face, not because she has a hot figure. She doesn't have womanly curves like I do. This off shoulder dress'd never appreciate her body like it's doing to me. How could I help her choose this, she's totally wrong for this dress. But then again I was this girl back then, the girl who couldn't admit what she wanted, the girl who couldn't be herself, because she always thought about what everybody wanted her to be, the girl who couldn't admit whom she loved, the girl who made all the wrong choices. I'm not that fragile, sad little girl anymore, who never thought about herself and tried to save everyone's asses sacrificing herself…

I'm this strong new person. I was reborn the moment, when Damon told me to turn my emotion switch off…Its not like I don't care. I care enough for me and my happiness. Its not like I don't feel anything anymore. I feel amazing every time I drain someone dry. That's exactly what I'm gonna do right now. I grab a fist full of her blond hair forcing her head towards me, I pull my full lengthen fangs in and out her flesh, widening the wound for me to access more and more blood…

"Great Party, Elena", I lift my face up from her neck as I hear a familiar voice from near the door.

"Rebekah" I see her in her deep violet mermaid dress. I wipe the blood away from my lips and toss the girl towards Rebekah, "…care to join" and I turn to the mirror to fix my make up… I see through the mirror that she doesn't eat. She just compels her to leave. I see the girl leaving in her tottering foot with the corner of my eyes. I glance at Rebekah through the mirror, "So…"I begin…

"… So you choose Stefan…" Rebekah speaks after a along pause of silence… "What do you mean", I speak breaking the eye contact of her reflection and me, pretending to be engaged with my lip-gloss…

Rebekah vamp speeds up to me, and snatches my peach lip-gloss away from me and grabbing my upper arms, she makes me turn towards her. "No time to play dumb, Elena. You know exactly what I mean…" she says furiously, "Why the hell do you always have to prove that you're making the right choice…." I release my arm and head to leave the ladies room. She grabs my arm forcefully, whirls me to her and says, "Don't you dare turn this back on me… Why did you have to pretend that you choose Stefan?" Ahhh… here we are, back to the original point. She's judging me too and here I though she's my new bestie. But then again how the hell could I forget about her crash on Stefan…it's been going on for…God knows…near a century. I bet she even had been dreaming about Stefan, while she was sleeping with a dagger in her heart in her cascade for 90 years. Out side, I just keep wearing my 'don't care' façade on and say, "Who's pretending?" "Oh really…you're not and I'm suppose to believe that." "Believe what you want…Bekah" I turn again to leave the bathroom. Rebekah steps in front of me within a second, her eyes becoming moisty… oh I hate waterworks, how am I supposed to comfort a thousand year old teen now. "Stefan isn't your choice and you know that. You're just using him to get even to Damon, aren't you?" she starts sobbing, "…do have any idea how many lives you're ruining. Damon's leaving town. He's probably leaving his brother for another century and half. And do have any idea of what's the worst part of your sickening game. Stefan's dump enough to believe that all this is real. He's gonna believe that there is some unresolved love in you for him and he's not gonna give that up, he's gonna hold onto that for…I don't know how many decades. And after many decades when he finally realizes that you don't love him at all, you just used him, he's gonna spend quality of time hating himself… you're splitting them, you're becoming the thorn in between the brothers, just like Katherine did. Or worse…Katherine at least didn't do it intentionally. You're intentionally turning them against each other, you're enjoying it." She finishes and wipes off the tears drops with the back of her hand…

_Damon left us. He left me_… I wanna tear apart my soul, that cool façade. The pain in my chest is so heavy that I feel like I'm gonna rip my heart out or collapse on the ground. But the mask manages to remain intact, I let out a deep breath and say, "…so it's true then…Damon's leaving."

"I know you, Elena", Rebekah comes close to me and starts patting my cheek, "…this cool don't care mask…I know its not you. The real you is somewhere in there and I know its hurting like hell." I'm breathless; I'm standing there like my heels are struck in glue. She continues to speak again in a soft soothing voice, "…you once told me that you still care, you care about yourself you care about your happiness… here Damon's leaving and he's taking all and any chances of your happiness long with him for your lifetime." "You think so…" I murmur, my own voice's sounding helpless to my ears. "I think he loves you and I think you love him as much as he do. You're being like emo teens with some really lame issues. And I think you really need to get over it and stop teasing each other, torturing each other. Now go find him", she almost orders but there isn't any compelling tone in her voice, there's a friendly tone, a well-wisher tone. I turn to leave but she grabs my hand saying, "You know, once I told Stefan that I envied his love for you…now I realize that I really needed to envy the love you have, Damon's love not Stefan's… there's absolutely nothing to envy about Stefan's love for you…" I remember that day when Rebekah held us captive in the school and played her dirty little games with us, compelled the truth about Damon out of me. I remember when Rebekah gave me an offer to permit her to remove every memories of me from Stefan's mind, I couldn't agree, but Stefan insisted her to remove every memories of me on the instant. Then I remember that was the day when I said Damon 'I love you' for the first time… I storm out the bathroom. I need to go find him, I need to stop him, before its too late…

**Damon's POV**

It's really been a hell of a crazy-ass night. She kissed my brother right under my nose and all the time I've been thinking that she wants to piss me off…now I realize what an ass I am to think that her original love for Stefan probably'd never return in my existence. I thought after all these time we've spent fighting, hating each other we brothers would finally be settled that Elena's finally mine. But no she's fucking loving the passing the passer game… She's toying with both of us. Now comparing her to Katherine'd seem useless. One moment she's using my ass, the other moment she's using my brother. I'm done with her dirty lil games. I'm not playing anymore. If she wants to settle with my brother, I'm gonna make sure she gets it. I enter the grill, settling on a bar's stool I order the bartender two bottles of bourbon. Here's I thought, now that I finally got her, I can live happily ever after with her. Even if she's sired to me, when she requested me to take the cure and be human, spend my life as a human with her, I believed that it was real, it was all real. It was all fake, all fucking fake. The bartender places two bottles near me. I grab one from the bar, pop the bottle open and yank the brown liquor down my throat quick. _You're not gonna let your ass involve into this anymore. You're gonna leave her with your baby bro and get the hell out of the town, out of their lives_- I though with all my determination. But since it's my fault that she's loosen her humanity, it's my responsibility to fix it. I'll have to wait until we make her turn her humanity back on. I'm gonna have to stay with them until then and once she turns her humanity back on I'm gonna leave and not come back for at least a century and I'm gonna spend my life as far away from her as possible. I take another stomach full sip emptying the bottle, I grab the other bottle and head to leave the grill…I know where to go…

**Elena's POV**

I rush storm into Damon's room in boarding house. I've been running in this vamp speed since my conversation with Rebekah at the ladies room. I saw panic in Stefan, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie's eyes. I don't care if the folks leave party screaming panicking about me running in my vamp, high speed. Stefan and Caroline sure can take care of that… I storm into his room, he still hasn't moved all his belongings from this room yet. His belongings are still in here. I rush to his new bedroom. It's not as huge as his room, but it's pretty beautiful too, somewhat darker perhaps…and as usual, everything's so tidy, everything's placed neatly where they belonged. I search and find out almost everything else's there, except for few of his regular shirts, a few pairs of his jeans and his favorite Armani leather jacket was missing from the wardrobe. _May be he has decided to abandon his expensive stuffs…_but I couldn't waste any time to panic, I have to cheek a few more places…I know a few places where he could be… there's two places in Mystic Falls where he could be. If he's still hasn't left town, he's either gone to the Grill or at the Cemetery to Ric. I storm out of the house, only this time I decide to drive Stefan's car, instead using my vampire strength…

**Damon's POV**

" … do you know…what is this called?" I take another sip from the bourbon bottle and go on blabbing… " This is called teen drama, fucking teen drama… telling me that she doesn't feel anything for me and the next moment kissing my brother, trying to prove her point… What is she 13? I mean what's the point of all these… if she doesn't feel anything for me at all, why the fuck does she have to try to make me jealous, make me hurt like hell. Thanks Jeremy for leaving such a great historical specimen over here." I lift the bottle up a bit in Jeremy's direction. I've been sitting on Alaric's headstone. I haven't been here since the memorial…it's been a really long time… I was stupid, delusional, riding on a rainbow and wondering that I'm gonna find my treasure at the end of the rainbow… after all these happened, after all things she's done to hurt me… my fucking mind still believes _there's still hope. She'll be your Princess…_ how could I still hold on to hope …still._ I didn't get the girl remember…_

"How did you make it stop, Ric ?" I ask Ric…because I know that he's the person who'd not only tolerated the pain of loosing a dear one, he also fought the temptation to embrace the dear one, who became nothing but a devil then… he's wife was missing. I turned her. He loved her so much, that he didn't give up searching for her. But in the end when she came back to him and he came to know what a monster she had become, he just simply resisted her. Whilst I spend my 145 years searching for someone, whom I knew cheated me with my own brother and when I found her, came to know what a manipulative, selfish bitch she was, I still didn't give up hope… I chuckle in the dark, "Is this my disease… not giving up hope?" I shook my head and say, "I know what you are gonna say…giving up hope isn't your disease, Damon… it's your gift."

"Well… it's not a gift Ric. It's my curse. It hurts so much…" I murmur, "She's just screwing with me and finding sickening pleasure by hurting me. When I'm with her I feel this fragile, feeble person, because whenever I let her anywhere near me, she wounds me and sprinkles salt over those open wounds… So I guess it's time for me to move on and save my ass…"

I get up from the grave and observe the surrounding one last time… I place the half-empty bottle besides the headstone, pat the head stone and say, "Miss you, buddy…"

I start to walk out the Cemetery. But I pause near Jeremy. A sigh escapes my mouth, I say, "Miss you too…Jer…" Even if I move on from this life this gonna leave a permanent imprint on my life… I start to walk only this time I don't stop…

**Elena's POV**

_Why the fuck did I have to choose to go to the Grill first?_ I carry on cursing myself mentally… I'm currently driving Stefan's car at the top most speed to the Cemetery. When I started my journey from the Salvatore Boarding house, there had been a tangled confliction in my mind. One part said that I had hurt Damon, if anywhere in this small town he's gonna be… he's gonna be at the Grill drinking out his sorrow… Another part of my mind screamed that if Damon's going to leave town, he'll surely be at the Cemetery, biding his friend the last good bye…

As soon as I reach the gateway of the Cemetery, I pull the car over, bolt out of the car and rush towards Alaric's grave… not caring that the lower part of my gown is hooking with the creepers on the ground. When I entered the Grill searching for Damon like crazy, the bartender told me that he already left with two bottles of bourbon. I knew there's only one place in this town, he could before he leaves. Therefore, I came rushing to Ric's grave. The moment I reach there my cold dead heart stops beating. I collapse on the ground near Ric's tombstone. I grab the half-empty whiskey bottle from the ground. I don't have to smell to say it's bourbon and the smell that is overlapping the smell of bourbon is the old familiar woodsy, spicy, leathery sent of him…Damon… He's gone…

**Damon's POV**

Right now, I'm standing at the place that used be the second most beautiful place in my world…Elena's bedroom. A neat, girly bedroom with a lots of family photos here and there, a room full of memories, her childhood photos, those stupid posters, her dresser, cosmetics neatly placed, her bed stand, her fluffy little bed, her stuffed teddy and that horse painting above the headboard, she often used to hide her diary behind it. This room was filled with so many memories, the first few nights, after I got invited, I used to just come here, watch her sleep…or even steal her diary. Then cooking dinner in their kitchen, playing video games with Jer… they're all gone…even my Elena. I lost her too in the fire. The memories of my past in here, her past in here that's all turned to ashes to dusts…

_This is fucking insane! _I don't know why I choose come here at all. I guess I had to keep distance from Elena and this would be the last place in the world she'd wanna come… I kick my way through the ashes… and reach to the corner where her dresser used to be. My heightened vision detects something metallic glistening in between the ruins. I bent down and pick it up. It used to be a jewelry or something that now looks like a piece of melting metal. I look closer and a loud gasp leaves my lips.

_Oh…God that's it… it's the silver necklace that Stefan gave to her. The talisman locket that wouldn't burn in the fire._

I remember when I gave it to her as her birthday present, "I figured you'd be happy…" I knew she'd be happy as she'd think it was a gift from Stefan too…it'd comfort the emptiness of my brother…

"I am happy…" she said smiling, her eyes gliding in joy…

Suddenly a buzz in my pocket brings me back to the earth…_Don't get fucking emotional, Salvatore…_ my subconscious warns me. I put the ruin of that locket in my pocket; whilst I pull out my phone… it's a message from Bonnie…

_**Meet me at my house, 911**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** All right… I'm just a baby when it comes to write down a story in someone's POV. I thought it was gonna be a two chapter-ed short story, so I took the risk of writing it in Damon and Elena's POV. If I knew that it's gonna turn into this huge story, I'd have never taken that risk…I admit I'm a stupid shallow jerk. But please don't be mad at me for telling you guys earlier that it's gonna be a short story…Please stay with me, _**Please be good & review…**_ I'll be updating soon…

P.S.- I'm very thankful to Debbie1689 , who's the amazing one to encourage me to enlarge this story…


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret Circle

**Author's Note:** All right my lovely readers, here comes the third chapter of my story. I'm very grateful to your responses. I tried to thank all of you by sending you PMs. But to those who aren't on FF, I thank you all for your support. Episode 4x19 was fantastic by the way, only except for Elena being bitch and ripping Damon's heart out by telling him that she only said him 'I Love You' because she was sired to him… rest of the the episode was awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 3 [A Secret Circle]**

**Damon's POV**

I glance at the screen once more, cause it's an urgent message from Bonnie and to my acknowledgement witchy isn't the exact type of girl who calls me of all the people, when it's urgent… Unless off-course it's about Elena or my scary-hair-baby brother. I don't waste time taking the safe path through the woods where no one could see me. I rush through the street. I'm gonna have to compel people if they see me running at this speed. Well guess what… it's been a long since I get to compel people. Town's water supply was been spiked with vervain for so long that I was actually going to forget what it liked to compel people to do something for me and how amazing it felt to look at their freshly compelled faces. But it seems our lovely Mayor is out of his vervain supply now. So, BINGO… for us vampires and an extra bingo for highlighted haired, extra hot, emotionless evil vampire. Although it'd be bad to accuse her into something, which isn't her fault really, it was my fault in the first place. I screwed, because I'm the one with sucking ability to console the girl that I love more than my life. I wasn't here when she need me the most because, I'm the one who couldn't bear the pain of watching her grieving over her dead brother. I couldn't face her, because I couldn't see her in pain. This could have all been different, if I hadn't been being a chicken, staying on the island to look for Bonnie instead of helping Elena go through the pain of her lose…

"Strange…" I murmur to myself as I approach at Bonnie's doorstep. Strange because it's almost 30 minutes human walk from Elena's to Bonnie's and I saw no human on the streets, I had to compel no one… _Strange…really Strange…_

It seems the door's open, but I can't get in. I don't remember getting inviting in Bonnie's house before. Once I tried to contracted Bonnie's grandmother Sheila once a long time ago… that ended badly in curses and fucking head-trauma. So I shout for Bonnie to let her know about my appearance…

"You're late", says Bonnie while appearing near the other side of the door…

"For what 35 secs… sorry… doesn't count in my stop watch… now 're you gonna invite me in or what?" I ask smirking.

"Come in…" she invites more like demands… God how can any guy fall for this ice-princess… and not just any guy, how on earth Jeremy Gilbert fell for this historical specimen!

I silently follow her to the living room, still in the dark about what disaster caused Bonnie Bennett to call for me. When I reach their living room, the fog seemed lightened a bit as I see Caroline and Stefan sitting on the couch and Matt standing by the window. They're all here witch means something happened to Elena or something's going to happen to Elena.

"…So Stefan, Mutt, Barbie, the Witch… the wardrobe everybody here… looks like the party moved on to Bonnie's…" I try to remain my trademark sarcasms in my voice, while I rush Bonnie to tell me the cause of this secret meeting. "…told me it was urgent", I directly glance at Bonnie who's nervously twisting a piece of her clothing in between her fingers…

"Yeah… Bonnie. Tell him…" Stef encourages Bonnie… "Yeah, Bon…go ahead tell me before I lose my patience and somebody ends up with a cracked spin…" Caroline gives me a disgusted look, but I don't care. I spat again, "Listen, Bon. I'm here for about two minutes already and I'm not here to just look at your party exhausted, glum, frowning faces…so if you…"

"She figured how to help her." Barbie spills the bean… I frown at Witchy and say, "Is it true?" Bonnie slightly nods. "Damn, how?" I can't take the suspense anymore but one thing was more than clear to me… that whatever it is, Bonnie discovered to fix Elena, it's not all rainbows and unicorns at all…it's something bad either else Stefan and that Mutt boy wouldn't be this frowning and Blondie definitely would have been hopping up and down in joy. When I see Bonnie still in silent mode, I almost roar, "Damn it, Bonnie…Spill it."

"I can make another dose of the elixir that cures immortality…" Bonnie says confident like Miss Universe… my jaw definitely touches the floor and words completely escape my mouth. After… I don't know… may be a eternity later I finally find my voice, "…I … um… how?"

"I know this is weird…but… I have been having this same dream ever since Stefan told me about Jeremy's death. Usually I'm in the woods. Jeremy calls for me. I follow his voice and I find myself in a clearing in between the woods… I see Jeremy. He tells me to help him. Then suddenly he fades away…" her words chock in her throat. I have no idea how is it helping with creating the cure. But I don't dare interrupt. Honestly, I've never liked Bonnie Bennett. But ever since she's been practicing the bad ass witchy ju-ju, called expression, she's kinda scaring me… she glances at me for once and goes on, "…but last night I say him standing at same place in the woods and he told me that everything I was looking for, everything I needed was there. He told me I could find every solution of my problems, every answer to my quests was there…" _Well this is going in an interesting direction_… I think and say… "…but where is 'there', Bon?" I urge her…

"I tried to locate the place and then I remember the place. It was all foggy, but I still remember when Silas made me work with him then he messed with my memories of those days…" _Ah… Silas… off-course he had to be involved with this…_I think. Well, newsflash…Now a days everything that happen in Mystic Falls are all related to Silas. Bonnie continues her story… "I went there a few times with Silas. It's the place, which is the center point of the equilateral triangle that indicates the points of the three massacres."

"So…" I tap my index finger on my bottom lip and continue, "…you're saying, according to your ghost boyfriend… the center of that massacre triangle is the power point to solve all our problems…including fixing Elena… so…Let me guess… You went there and that's where you got that recipe to make another dose of the cure."

"There's more to it…" says Barbie… I glance at Bonnie as she starts speaking again, "Yeah. True, that I got the spells and ingredients to create the cure. But there is more to it…" Bonnie turns her gaze from me and lets her eyes linger on the other people once, before turning her gaze back to me… "That is the sacred place of 700 witch massacres…including witches like Qetsiyah, Ayana", her eyes are almost glittering while saying that…Fuck! 700 witch massacre point. How could I not sense all the energy's evolving into the environment before? I should have had the place located by now. We vampires can sense power and since the woods in the Mystic Falls were practically my second home …I should have had sensed the source of so much mystical energy earlier. May be it was protected by some kind of shield, so that we cannot find it, abuse it. I pay my attention back to her witchy tale, "I went there and I was able to contact the dead witches on the other side… and Qetsiyah's sprit told me how to create a cure for vampirism", Bonnie says breathless.

"It's great…" I look at the glum faces all around me, no traces of smile in there faces. _Wrong…something seriously wrong…_I mimic Caroline's pouty face and continue, "Why you look someone who shoot a panda bear? We'll finally be able to heal her from all the miseries of the Vampire life." I don't know how to react. I don't understand… I should rejoice or I should panic that if she becomes human again, she'll forget everything that we did, we shared together, that she'll forget how she felt about me. But who the Fuck am I kidding… she told me crystal clear that she doesn't feel anything for me anymore. How many more ways she possibly can break my heart once she becomes human. I turn my gaze towards Stefan and say calmly, "We'll finally bring her back."

"It's more complicated than that…" Stefan says getting up from the couch. I quickly fill his blank space and sit besides Barbie on the couch… "I thought so…' I chuckle, while placing my arm behind her back stretching my legs in front of me and continue, "I mean… have we done anything so far without complications? So Bonnie…would you care to share what those complications are?"

"Damon, you need to understand whatever she's doing she's trying to help Elena. You need to be strong…" my jaw tightens at my baby bro's advices. "Spill it, brother" I say coldly, though I addressed my brother my gazes linger on Bonnie.

"When I contracted Qetsiyah…she said something…" Bonnie looked at her best friend and Stefan like asking permission to go on. When all of them nod at her, she looked at me and said nervously, "She told me that when she created the cure for Silas, she didn't care if it was murderous for him or not, because all she wanted for him was death. So she didn't care if the cure actually would heal him or kill him. So there's a risk…that the cure..." Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence. I spat, "You gotta be fucking kiddin me…" I deliberately jump from my seat, my jaws clench together. I turn my glare towards Stefan. He knew all along that the cure could be murderous to her. How could he even think that I'd agree if there were even a thread like danger for her.

"You knew…" I roar at Stefan. "Listen, Damon. We're gonna have to take that risk." I immediately leap forward and grab the collar of Stefan's designer shirt and hiss through my teeth, "Hey, you don't get to tell me what I have to do. Got it." Stefan slaps my hands away and pushes my a few feet flying backwards. "It's the risk I'm willing to take", Stefan growls, his fangs fully exposed, dark veins appearing around his eyes. "But I am not…" I growl too. I can feel my fangs have lengthened to the point that it's almost painful. "You don't get to stop me…when it's your fault on the first place that she's like this…" Stefan hisses. "My fault…my fault. Genius, Who's idea was it to use the sire bond to help her get through the grief of loosing her brother?" "Was I the one who decided to make it all his own call and ordered her to turn her humanity off without even considering to take anyone's advices in that department?" "Screw the sire bond", I spat. It's not the first time we brothers are bickering, but this time I'm barely holding it together, I'm only a sip of bourbon away from leaping at my brother and ripping his throat. I growl through my clenched teeth, "I wasn't the one, who let her drown in her watery grave…" "She made that choice herself. I was just trying to respect her choice…" "Bravo…brother…so it's not my fault that you can not ignore her death wishes. You are the one who sentenced her to death, because you couldn't stand with the idea of how she'll feel about you if you save her, instead of her friend. You are the reason my brother, she's a vampire today. Every fuck, every crap, the blood lust, the sire bond, the cure, the humanity switch…everything is because of you, and that fucking 'always-respect-her-doomed-choices' sense of yours…" I breathe heavily. I know Caroline's been shouting to stop our fighting for ages now. But I couldn't care much. I already have had some unfinished business with my baby brother. "I didn't know that she'll come back as a vampire." "Then you shouldn't have let her die." "It'd have been better…" "What did you just say?" I know my brother is a insufferable martyr, but it's not possible…no…no…he can't say that…

"I said, this would have been better for her to die, instead of this sufferings…she was better off dead", when Stefan says this in his cold voice, cold mind…I loose all my patience. "Gaaahhh…" I leap at him and within a heartbeat and we're everywhere. Both punching, kicking, thrashing each other, our fangs piercing each other's skin, tearing apart each other's flesh and the furnitures are flying across the room.

Suddenly my mind explodes with an unbearable pain… I crawl to the ground… I see my brother shrieking and crawling on the ground as well…Bonnie… Crap! How the hell did I forgot about Bonnie Bennett… Fuck… my head feels it's shattering into million pieces…

"Get. Out. Of. My. House", Bonnie growls. I see her red hair flying high above her house, the glasses of the house crashing, the lights blinking in an awkward dance and most scary of all her eyes… her eyes pure white…no sign of eyeballs at all. The sight alone is more than enough to give a weak heart a major heart failure, the painful headache was blasting my head. I see Caroline bravely jumps in front of her and shakes her shoulder hard… "Bonnie…Bonnie…Don't let this control you", says Caroline. Bonnie looks at her for a second and I see the white eyes are gone, her hair almost returned into it's normal shade of dark brown again and the headache's gone. I feebly stand up on my own foot. I wipe the blood on my chin away with the back of my hand. I glance at Bonnie as she's giving me a warning look. "Get away from my house", says Bonnie, only this time a little bit kindly.

I try to smooth my already shattered highly expensive tux and walk towards the door, bumping on Caroline and Matt's shoulder intentionally as I walk past them. My ears find their footsteps following my path behind me.

When I step out of the door, I hear Stefan pleading Bonnie to do at least some research on that cure. I whirl in a heartbeat protesting it… "Come on…Damon. A little bit digging and researching on the cure wouldn't hurt anybody…" Caroline says in a ice melting voice. I try to protest further, but somehow I end up agreeing her, "Fine…Dig what you have to dig…but I'm not gonna let you guys use that damn thing on her." "Why're you being like this?" asks my brother. "Because I'm not willing take the risk of testing a murderous dose of a totally lame-ass cure on my girlfriend." I see Barbie rolls her eyes at me. Why do I care? "But we'll never find out any thing if we just sit here and don't do anything. And finally after…I don't know… may be century later, when we see our miserable girlfriend snapping people and pilling their lifeless bodies up, may be we'll realize…oh we should have had taken the chances a hundred years ago, when we had a very crafty witch on our side…and we had everything we needed." Stefan tries to make me understand…I ignore his 'our girlfriend' comment and concentrate on the current topic. "Fine…I'm gonna turn I old dying person into a vampire and test the cure on it." _Damn! Salvatore. When did that happen…since when did you start caring about this tiny human collateral damages…_

'Do you find this hilarious, Damon. What do you think I'm going to go to the supermarket and grab the ingredients like grocery items, put them in a oven and say some magic prayer and the cure's gonna appear in a cocktail glass…" Bonnie spats from the other side of the door… "The ingredients are all going to be the eight wonders of the world and the spell… I don't have any idea of how much power it's gonna consume, how much power I'm gonna have to harness from the point of 700 witch massacre. I'm gonna create a dose of the cure you're interested or not…"

"Fine. Do your homework well and I'll see if I can permit you to let that cure use on her." I see the happy grin on both my brother and Bonnie's face and Barbie… well she looks like she could actually hug me right now… "But I can't promise anything… if I see there's a littlest bit of danger in taking that cure I won't allow it. So do that digging well, Bennett…" "I'll do…" Bonnie assures me.

"So if we see the cure's safe, we're gonna cure her with it. And if we see any… any risk in it…we'll forget all about the cure and try to find a way to turn her humanity back on…Period", I think I made myself clear…

"Okay… but atleast till then you can stay away from Elena…" says Caroline… I look suspiciously at my brother. What has anything to do with me staying away from Elena? With an apologetic look my brother explains, "We told her that you left town, earlier when you disappeared from the party." "WHAT?" my head's spinning in disbelieve… no way in hell… they told Elena that I've left town…seriously… "Yeah, we had to destruct her. We had to keep her away from our secret circle…" before Stefan could finish the sentence Blondie starts blabbing "…and she kinda believed it… and she went rushing after you like a….um…like a widow, who just heard the news of her husband's death…" Shit… God… give me the strength not to rip Barbie's heart out right here, right now… Fucking widow… seriously. Caroline doesn't even care to give a fuck about my extreme angry mode and goes on blabbing, "So…um we kinda need you out of your house. So that she won't suspect our motives…" "Wow…Congratu-fucking-lations… Brother, Barbie… all of you. You got her destructed and I get to sleep on the streets or trees." I glare angrily at Caroline and spat again, "Unless off-course. Blondie permits me to sleep in that extreme girly bed-chamber of hers…" "Come on, Damon. It's not that bad. Let's not forget you've spent plenty of times in…" "…I had to…" I say pitifully exhaling a deep breath. Wow…Caroline looks like a pure demon when she's pissed. "Right… how could I forget you had to use me to do a lot of shits for you…" Caroline speaks venomously. Before I could even react my brother buzz kills me, "Listen, Damon. I know how much you love our house and that big fat bed of your…you don't have to sleep on trees or streets of Mystic Falls. You gonna have to adjust yourself in Alaric's apartment." "…huff…when did that happen?" I'm caught completely off-guard. "Back when we saw how desperate Elena was to search for you. Caroline and I decided that it'd be the best, if you stay away from her for a few days. I've packed few of your necessary things in my room." "Wow, Genius. You've planed everything properly then…" I can no longer find an excuse for not wanting to spend my nights on a treetop, since everyone knew about my bromancy towards Ric. So I get to sleep in Ric's for… I don't know… how many days... "Let's go grab the bag" I say, while getting inside of Stefan red-bull car.

After about fifteen minutes later Stefan parks the car in the back lane of our boarding house. God, what happened to this guy? He used to be a hoot. And now he even drives impossibly slow. None of us got a word out in the car. The silence breaks as my brother says, "I'm gonna go get that bag from my room…" I nod, he leaves. I get out of that red can of his and inhale deeply… the air is filled with her unique fragrance, which means she's in the house. I put all my concentrations on my hearing aid and I hear her deep breathing. She's probably asleep. I glance upwards. A faint hint of light peeping out of the dark curtains of my wall-sized windows. _Is she really asleep? Would it be so bad sneaking upon her? Would it cause any problem if I just hop on my window to watch her asleep?_ I come back to reality as I see Stefan coming out of the back door stealthily. "Your toothbrush, towel, a few good jeans, shirts, T-shirts, and your fav jacket. God packing your things was so easy, everything is perfectly neatly placed where it should be", Stefan says smirking. He handed me over a huge weighty leather bag.

"You know Klaus's upto something…"says Stefan as I turn to leave. "Huhhh…" I turn and frown at him. "Yeah…do you know that Klaus was the one who advised to contact Qetsiyah? He was the one who gave the idea that Qetsiyah was the one, who created the cure may be her sprit could help creating another dose of the cure…and besides Rebekah voluntarily helped in the whole 'Damon's Gone' play. I must say she was the one who made Elena buy the whole thing ", Stefan explains. "Really…I do understand that Rebekah helped. Because this new dose of the cure will benefit no one more than her…but Klaus helped?" "Yeap... Klaus told Caroline earlier today." "I always knew there's something fishy about Klaus and Caroline…" I say to my brother and glance up at the window of my room one last time. Letting out a painful sigh, I say patting my brother's shoulder, "Take care of her, Brother." As soon as I hear him say, "I'll do…" I rush through the woods…the sharp wind piercing my skin…my mind's divided into several pieces… _Will the cure really work? Will she remember the things that happened between us in these days? Will cause a problem if she doesn't feel the same way as me? Will she ever forget me for making her turn her humanity off, once she's human? Can I trust them? Stefan? Bonnie? Caroline? Moreover, why Klaus is interested in all this?_

**Elena's POV**

I don't have any idea, how I ended up in Salvatore Boarding house again. I remember I was rushing in the streets of Mystic Falls, compelling every person I encounter to go back to home and stay inside, fearing that I was gonna kill each and every person out of my high rage. I've rushed every streets of our town, I've searched every point of our town and there was no sign of him anywhere. How could he do that? How could he leave me like that? I storm into his room and slam the door behind me… I'm in complete mess now…my hair probably looks like bird nest, my out-gorgeous prom dress looks like a horror dress now. But I don't care…I slowly walk to the fireplace, still holding my tears back. I stand near the dying fire, observing the dim flames dancing in a slow rhythm. I bite the inside of my check to submerge the urge to cry, to scream until my I cant find my voice anymore…I keep my gazes on the dying flames to keep my eyes from starting the waterworks. God, I hate this feeling, this fragile, wounded little girl feeling, I used to feel for a long time…so long ago…But when I taste salt in my mouth, my blood, my own blood for chewing the inside of my check, I collapse on the hardwood floor near the fireplace. I cover my face in my muddy hands and start weeping… I know what I lost… I lost the most important person of my life. The intolerable pain in my chest feels like driving stakes after stakes through my heart repeatedly…

After what it seems hours or ages passed I hear a slight sound of the door opening and closing… I don't care to lift my eyes up to see how is kind enough to console a selfish, heartless bitch like me. I just wipe the tears away with the back of my hands. I curse myself for not controlling my emotions and letting someone see that I'm still a fragile, scared little person, who has lost everyone she ever loved…

"Well, why don't you look naked?" a very, very familiar voice speaks…

My eyes immediately snap at that direction…a smile immediately curves into my lips as I see him standing near the door. With a crook smile, he says, "I thought switch off Elena equals to naked Elena…"

Damon…he has come back… My Damon…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't you think something's fishy about Elena being so damn emotional and Damon coming back so soon? Hope you liked it. I'm gonna update soon. Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts… _**Just remember I started to write down the story before episode 4x19 aired and my whole storyline was already written before the episode aired.**_ Hopefully my story is gonna go in a complete different way than the TV Show. So please stay with me, review even if you hate it or like it and I promise, I won't bore you. Whenever you think it's boring you, I'm gonna stop updating…so enjoy…


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Eyes, Angel's or Demon's

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much all you lovely guys for your support. It was my first story and I never imagined it would succeed like this. I'm grateful to all, who showed interest in my story and extra cookies for those who left a review for me. It helps me a lot. Now I apologize for my delay in updating…I had a very important exam yesterday… and I'm very glad that it went very well… I tried to update as soon as I could…but what else can I do, after all sometimes I do realize myself that I'm no English-man, besides I'm very newish in typing too. So that's why it took almost a day to write down a 4k words chapter… Please don't get mad at me. I promise I'm gonna update sooner than ever…now that all my exam tension's over…

* * *

**Chapter 4 [The Blue Eyes, Angel's or Demon's]**

**Elena's POV **

Each and every nerve of my body was singing… demanding me to rush into his arms and never let him go. But my stubborn mind was saying different things…_You're not that desperate to rush into his arms and beg him not to leave. You're on off-mode, remember. Don't do anything freaking wrong. You've already screwed, whilst you showed emotions to Rebekah and ran like a psycho on the streets of Mystic Falls searching for him…like wasn't it shunt enough. They all set this up so that they could prove that you still do have some feelings left for him…Well, guess what you're not gonna fall for their stupid trap this time._ I finally take control over my limbs and speak, "Well, wasn't it your 3rd time failure of your epic plan of leaving town?"

"Yeah…it is the 3rd time…difference is, it isn't failed yet", he said, leaning his head against the doorframe. I can see clear through his eyes that he really, really doesn't want to leave…but him and his arrogant male ego…probably hasn't broken any of his promises, which he meant seriously…_Damn you, Stefan…you and those fucking delusional deals of yours…_

Damon's now gazing at me like he is undressing me…not just undressing me…his gazes are like piercing through my skin and flesh, it's like he is shattering the tough shell of my emotionless body and peering directly into my soul, my naked soul. For a moment I feel so scared, if anyone in the world can see through my mind and bring back the real me out it's him. And I don't want it anymore…all those things that I left out, only could hurt me and now that I've done so many terrible things in this short period, I probably would never want my emotions to come back at all. I know one thing crystal clear that the moment I'd turn it on the first emotions that's gonna explode in me is guilt, I've do so many things that I can't change even if I want to. I preyed on innocent people, snapped a waitress's neck, killed three boys in the cemetery…hadn't thought even for a second, what's gonna happen to their families… I know that I wouldn't survive going through the guilt of the unforgivable sins I've done in the past couple of weeks. I know I'm not gonna survive going through the pain to see happiness…so I stay fine as the stone cold manipulative bitch that I am now… no pain…no joy…

I try to focus on something else other than that mysterious pair of eyes…then the thought crossed my mind… "Well, I guess you're not here to kiss me the last goodbye, Damon… because I'm fine…none of this actually matters to me." His jaws immediately clench together. But it was gone before human eyes could follow. The stone hardness of his features are immediately replaced with his cockiness… He's come to me step by step like a gigantic hunting panther, his eyes boring into mine… "Are you sure?" he asks, his nose slightly brushing mine, "…that this really doesn't matter…"

My breath almost hitches in my throat…but I'd not let him do this to me…I won't let him win this time… I manage to fake a chuckle. "It's not gonna work on me, Damon. I have seen a lot of you than your tempting lips, the sexy smirk and those flirty eyes…you're gonna have to do something a little more impressive to seduce me now…" I say while moving past him chuckling…

"I wasn't seducing you, Elena", he says from behind me…

"Ok…" I turn and say, "…Enough with the chit-chat… Why the hell are you here, Damon?" I say crossing my arms around my chest.

"What do you mean 'why the hell'? It was my room…I'm welcome…" he started protesting

"Ah…ah…ah… 'It was' your room…not anymore. The owner of this house was kind enough to leave me his room…and practically the deed to the entire house's still mine… So you're not really welcome any time, Honey…" I say before he could even finish…but he doesn't seem so mad at this he just coolly walks towards his giant closet and says, "Fine, it's all yours… just let me grab my stuffs and I'll disappear."

"Wait, you're moving out…really…I thought you couldn't sleep anywhere without those silk sheets, fluffy pillows and not to mention that ten thousand dollar mattress of yours…"

I see Damon chuckling in the shadowy closet, while he pulls out a black leather bag from a drawer and starts filling it with few of his remaining stuffs from the wardrobe, the drawers. When he's done, he turns towards me, shifting the leather bag effortlessly on his shoulder. "I'd really miss my amigo for sure… but it's not exactly gonna fit in my Camaro, you know…" he says jolting his lips in a delicious pout…

"So you're gonna sleep in your car from now on?" he hangs his head to the floor, twisting his fingers with the fingers of his other hand and says nothing. I'm not stupid enough to understand what he means to say. "You're leaving town, aren't you?" I couldn't shield the concern of my voice. His face lights up at me the moment he heard the slightest ray of hope, "Why? You don't want me to?"

"I didn't say that?" I say immediately, it was meant to be hoarse… but the voice came out of my mouth sounded like desperate begging to my own ears…_stop being all pathetic Elena_, my subconscious warns me.

"Oh really…" he crocks his head to one side and says smirking. "…Then, tell why is your dear heart beating so fast, Elena", he says silently walking towards me…

I laugh to shield my nervousness and say backing away step by step, "Vampires don't have heart, Damon…" he's coming too close again…my voice almost chock as I mumble, "I mean…even if we do… that um…sure doesn't beat…"

"That's what you think this is all about, Elena…being heartless…doing terrible things just to prove your point…being incapable of remorse." With every step he took towards me, I backed away and now my back's pressed against the wall.

"Isn't this all about, Damon? We shut it off, we put up this wall, shut out everything that used to make us who we were… Then we feel nothing…nothing affects us, nothing matters us", I manage to say it all, though it was really a tough job to say all this looking in his eyes… but I'm determined, I'm not gonna let him bring the old Elena back. Because all I'm gonna feel, is the pain, the guilt, the remorse, the shame which are going to suck, really suck.

Damon just kept studding me for a moment, before he speaks, "For how much longer you're gonna pull the shunt, Elena… you don't have to prove anything to anyone, Elena…no ones gonna judge you…" There's bit of pain and desperation in his voice…

"I don't really care what other people are gonna think about me, Damon." I hiss through my clenched teeth…

"Who are you punishing, Elena, us or yourself? It isn't you, Elena… This is just the shell of your body, which is dominating you to do things you really don't wanna do… I know you're in there somewhere…" he slightly touches the place where my heart is. I thought to shove his hand, but somehow I couldn't… all I did was breathing heavily, shivering under his touch on the light silk material of my prom gown… I don't say anything, do anything, while he says again, "I know who you are, Elena…deep down this tough shell, you still have the most sensitive heart, Elena." I can't look into his eyes anymore…I keep turning my head side to side so that I wouldn't have to look into those soul piercing blue orbs of his. But I don't succeed as he grabs my chin and pushes it upwards to meet his gaze. He says softly, "You don't have to fake it, Elena", while brushing a few hair strands away from my forehead with the other hand. But I shove his hand away and hiss, "I'm not faking any of it, Damon…believe it or not…" "Don't do that, Elena…I know what you feel deep down…I saw what you felt when I compelled that draggie boy last night…then you helped me bury the bodies… You cared enough not to leave the bodies rotting in the cemetery. Elena, I know you're in there…come back, Elena…come back to me…" he murmured tracing his knuckles on my cheek.

I almost bleed the inside of my cheek but somehow I manage to keep that tough shell intact… "I have no idea what are you talking about, Damon", I hiss slapping his hand away and I bolt away from him. My reluctant eyes don't miss the slight glance of unfathomable pain in those ocean blue eyes. Why do I care…

The silence in between us seems lasting for an eternity…

"Well then…" he finally says, "I guess… there's nothing left for me in here anymore", he lets out a heavy sigh and continues, "…it's time for me to go…"

"Isn't it a little melodramatic for your taste, Damon Salvatore", I don't know from where I still find sarcasm in my voice, but I do… I know the inside of my heart is tearing into pieces. But he says nothing, just silently picks up the leather bag from the floor and walks towards the door… I bite my lips until I taste the salt of my own blood, I don't know why my own limbs haven't given up yet, I don't know how I'm still standing in my feet.

He turns around once he reaches the doorstep. "Good bye…Elena", Damon says quietly and turns to leave…

"Nooo…Damon…" All the debris broke like toothpicks, all the guards broke down in a heartbeat…Tears broke through my eyes flooding my cheek as I sob, "Please Damon, don't go…don't leave me, Damon…" I felt the pain I'd felt in the party all over again. The pain of loosing him… I remember the pain I went through when I'd searched for him, in each and every lane of Mystic Falls. "I'm not gonna fall for this, this time, Elena", Damon says brutally without even turning to look at me. "No…Damon you don't understand…I'll change…for you…I promise I will…just don't go." "You'll have to let me go this time, Elena." He finally turns and goes on speaking, "I can't do it anymore, Elena… I gave you my heart and you tore it into pieces, every time I tried to do something good for you… you slapped it back in my face"… "Damon…please…" I mumble. The pain in my heart is so intolerable, I clutch my chest, I collapse on the ground…murmuring… "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please don't leave…I'll change." Tears blur my vision, so I don't get to see his reaction.

Damon rushes to me and immediately kneels on the floor besides me. "Elena…"

"I'm so sorry, Damon…for every horrible things that I've done…I can't change them. But I can't do anymore horrible thing…I can't let you go…" I grab his hand, put it to my lips and begin to place small kisses on his palm…

"Elena…" Damon's voice sound chocked, "…it flipped…" he begins to wipe the tears away with the back of his hand…

"I know… it happened last night. When you compelled that boy… compelled him to do…good… he remind me so much of Jeremy… Jeremy…Oh my God…he's dead…my brother's dead…" I cry in his arms, leaving wet trace on his tux. "It's okay…its okay…" he strokes my hair gently. "Damon, it hurts so much. I was scared. I didn't want to tell you… thought I stay this way, I wouldn't have to feel the pain… but I felt all of it…it hurt so, so much, Damon…" I begin to hysteria…

"Hey… hey…Elena look at me… look at me…" he wraps his hands around my neck, leading my tear-stranded face to meet his gaze and says soothingly, "…it's gonna be okay… I'll help you get through the pain… I'll be there for you, whenever you need me…" my breathing eventually clams down… "It's gonna be okay, I promise", he says his ocean blue eyes filling my vision. He held his gaze on my eyes for a long time, before lowering them to my lips…

I gladly, shamelessly make the move myself, as I lean in and capture his lips… his lips seems so soft so tender under mine…that it felt like the first time I was kissing him. Our slow, passionate kiss soon turns into a feverish bruising kiss, teeth crushing together, tongue battling for dominance… he's pulling me to him, so that start straddling on his lap. He breaks the kiss, trailing soft kisses along side of my jaws, my throat, my neck, down the swell of the sweetheart neckline of my gown. His hands are on my back crushing me to his mouth, mine are on his hair crushing his head to me… "Make love to me, Damon", I whisper into his ear…I feel his cool hands working on the zipper of my dress… good things, he learnt patience… I mean really, what he always does, just rip my dress off. But he suddenly pauses… his probing hands and his mouth…

"Damon?" I say looking into his eyes… the confusion's totally blowing me off…

"Elena…" he says with an apologetic look, "The sirebond…"

"What?...no…" I protested…trying to pull him to kiss me again…

"No, Elena…I can't do that to you…" Damon deliberately pulls back…

"How many times did I tell…it doesn't affect my feeling for you Damon. And besides it was broken when I turned off my humanity…" I desperately try to make him understand…

"You had no emotions back then, now you do…The sirebond is based of emotions… maybe it still exist…"

"No…Damon…it was broken, may be it doesn't exist anymore…"

"You don't know that for sure…do you?" he pushes me to get off his lap and stands up on his feet…

I stand up too. I'm panicked. How am I gonna make him understand that sirebond doesn't control my feelings for him… I'm panicked because I know he's just gonna push me away now, even now…when I need him the most…I feel tears welling up in my eyes, my breathing becomes uneven and the pain in my heart returns all over again…multiplied this time…

Damon cups my face in both of his palm, "Relax, Elena…I'm not saying, I'm gonna push you away forever. All I'm saying is, I can't do anything until I figure out is it real or not for certain…I can't take advantage of you Elena…"

"Well, then do something…" I begin recklessly, "…order me to do something, Damon…It'll prove you if the bond still exist or not…"

Damon bites his lower lip for a while, before saying, "…I guess…I'll do what I have to do…" he walks upto the fireplace and bents down to pull something out… I frown as I see him struggling in the dust, the ashes… after a short while he comes back, with a sharp edged firewood in his hand. I'm so confused… _what is he gonna make me do with that?_ He stands in front of me, with the pointed wood in his hand… "Elena, I want you to drive it through my heart…"

"What? No…we'll find something else, don't order me to do that, Damon…" I loudly protest…

I try to bolt away from him…but he grabs my arm painfully. He forcibly puts the firewood in my hand…his eyes boring into mine, he says, "Elena…drive it through my heart…"

I look at the wood as if it's my worst nightmare…not because it might prove that the bond still exist, I'm panicked because of the task he forced me to do…I don't wanna hurt him. But I don't feel any control over my limbs, as my hand pushes the stake towards his chest… I feel tears pooling down from my eyes. I don't wanna do this…but I can't seem to stop…I close my eyes as the stake in my hand takes position on his chest, near where the heart is…

Suddenly my motions are stopped…my eyes wide open, I'm so glad to see Damon stopping my movements. He's pushing the stake back… I smile, a smile of relief.

My smile eventually fades as I see him turning the sharp edge towards me…I look at him, all confused, as he points the edge towards me…

"Wrong direction, Elena…" he hisses with a pure demon grin lingering on his lips, "You're the one who deserves to die…Elena…"

_What is he saying… he saw I was unable to stop what he said earlier. He knew I was still sired to him…no…no…no…he'd never hurt me. No… no…no…Damon'd never say it..._

"Drive it through your heart…" he says…

"Who are you?" I ask before I finally position the stake before my heart…

Suddenly…I see Stefan standing in front of me instead of Damon. Damon's replaced with Stefan… "You've done so terrible things, Elena. You deserve to die… Drive it through your heart…" Stefan hisses.

_What is this happening to me?_

Then Stefan turns into Caroline, "You're a monster, Elena…and you deserve to die… Drive it through your heart…"

I'm so afraid…I throw the stake away… Caroline turns into Rebekah and she catches the stake before it hit the floor… "You're so heartless, Elena…no such monster should live in this planet… you should have died when I ran Matt's truck off the road…"

"No…" I panic and back away from her…

Then she turns into Klaus. He walks towards me with the stake in his hand like a predator and says, "You're good as dead, Elena…"

I feel the door on my back, I turn and open the door as fast as I could and rush towards the hall, downstairs… I bump into something on my way to the hall… or someone. I see Katherine blocking my path, "The innocent Elena died long ago…you're just the shell you know…Die, Elena…die…" I push her away, come downstairs and rush towards the exit…

I see Matt standing with a stake in his hand at the door. He starts walking towards me, causing me to back away until I stand in the leaving room, "You're nothing but a leaving dead, Elena… you don't deserve to live, Elena…" I turn and try to rush towards the other exit… Damon's blocking my path…I try to rush to another exit…Klaus blocking my path. I see them standing in every direction… all of them start walking towards me, encircling me...each one holing a stake in their hand…

"You deserve to die Elena…" I hear this coming through every directions… I panic…I clutch my hair in my fists as they are coming closer to me. This is freaky… feels like I'm taken back in time, when I went through the misery of the hunter's curse or worse… the difference is, my beloved ones didn't lecture me to die back then, unlike now… I begin to hysteria as the come closer step by step…

"Elena…you're the most horrible person I've ever met… Anyone related to you is doomed to death… you don't get to live, Elena…" says Damon, walking forward…

"No…Damon…" I scramble back, and I must bump into something as I fall on the ground on my back… I see them making a circle above me…I see Rebekah and Caroline leaning down and holding both my wrists pinned on the either side of my head. I feel someone pinning my ankles down too… I'm held immobile… Damon bents down and positions the stake above my chest… I close my eyes…but I never feel the pain piecing through my heart…

I feel a rush of fresh winds on my skin…I smell mud. Strong smell of wild bushes hits my nostrils. I open my eyes…and to my shock I don't find them hovering over me, like they did the last time I closed my eyes… I see a yellowish new moon up in the sky… I'm not in the boarding house then, I'm in the open. I see oak trees above me… I try to get up, but seems like I'm still pinned. I glance up and find my hands are tied above my hand with ancient coconut ropes. I struggle to get free…it feels like my ankles are bind too. The more I struggle, the more I feel the pain of the rope stinking deeper into my flesh. After a while struggling I manage to loosen the ropes a bit…I try to look up. I'm tied to the muddy ground in between a forest…it feels like it's Mystic Falls …but under the perfect moonlight, I can make it clearly that the forest is denser, wilder. I see with horror that I'm wearing something different, I'm wearing some old fashioned clothe… it was too old, too ancient… _What the hell is this?_

I keep struggling to get free…it's weird, with all my vampire strength, it shouldn't be this hard to tear open the coconut ropes. I turn my heads side to side… I have no clue why I am here, or who did this to me.

Suddenly I see a dark figure coming out the shadows… it held a dagger in it's hand… it shown silver like under the fine moonlight. I struggle more…because whoever it is, it's not exactly coming to rescue me…it's coming to kill me…

The dark figure's coming forward. I still can't make out it's face in the dark. I watch with shock as it tilt it's head upwards…so that I can see her face clearly in the moonlight…Bonnie…

It's Bonnie…but her hair is scarlet red and her skin complex looks a few shades darker and worst of all her eyes… her eyes looking all white, no eyeballs at all… she's wearing an ancient fashioned dress too…

I wanted to ask Bonnie what she's doing to me…but the words that came out of my mouth, I don't believe my own ears, "Qetsiyah, what are you doing?" _Am I totally insane…Why would I call Bonnie, 'Qetsiyah'?_

She bents down, pulling the dagger above my chest. It shines like death… "You can NEVER have him, Cynthia…" she hissed, "I'll make sure you two can never be together ever again…"

She plunges the dagger in my chest, piercing my heart…everything blurs…

With a loud gasp for air, I wake up… _what was it?_ I wipe the sweat away from my face with both my palms and tuck a few sweaty strands of hair behind my ear. It took me some horrified minutes to come back to reality from the horrible nightmare. I inhale few breaths to clam down and look around the surroundings… I'm in Damon's room, sitting on the big leather armchair, still wearing that dress. I must have fallen asleep on the chair after I returned. My breathing's still uneven…the dream felt so real, so vivid… I look around again, while getting up from the chair…

All the sudden my eyes detect a shadowy figure out of the curtain of the huge wall sized window. It disappeared so quickly…No human could have detected it, but no vampires could have missed it… for a fraction of second I feel like it's him…Damon…he came back to me. I rush to the window and slide the curtains wide open. I see a dark figure walking away on the lawn… I open the window and jump down without even thinking. I storm towards the person. I place my hand on it's shoulder forcing it to turn towards me…

A pair of blue-eyes... a pair of mysterious blue eyes boring into mine…

I feel drowning in those eyes, I see stars in them. I feel ground shifting under my feet…I drift away from the reality…

I see a blue-eyed man playing chasing games with a woman in between the woods. They both are wearing some kind of ancient dresses…the same kind of dress that I wore in my dream earlier… I see the woman giggling as he catches her by her waist and whirls around in joy… to my absolute shock, the woman in his arms looks exactly like me …or… Katherine. But the way she is dressed, I can definitely say it that it's much, more ancient even for Katherine's period.

I see the blue-eyed man and the woman walking through flowery bushes in the twilight… his hand capturing hers…they're smiling shyly at each other…

I see the man pressing her against a tree, showering small kisses all over her neck…tugging and pulling at the strings of her dress…

I see them making love to each other in a straw-hut… I hear their delightful sounds…too devoted, too passionate to notice that I'm standing only a few feet away, watching them…

I come back to reality and find the pair of blue eyes still haunting my vision… "We'll be together again…Cynthia…" a whisper comes out…and then it's gone… I'm standing all alone in the lawn in front of the Salvatore Boarding house…

_There is something seriously wrong with me… _me having terrible nightmares, calling Bonnie 'Qetsiyah', encountering with blue-eyed stranger, every one calling me 'Cynthia'. There is something terribly wrong…something's screwing with my head…and I'm gonna need to fix it… but first…

I walk towards the front door, intending to be more civil, using the door, the stairs instead of jumping all the way up to Damon's window…

I need to find him…bring him back to me…the dream was vivid enough to sprinkle salt, acid in my wounds… I need to find him…and I might know where to start with…

I kick open the front door and burst through the living room to the staircase…I need to pack my bags… I'm going to Georgia…

* * *

**Author's Note: **You see…I just saw the 4x21 episode last night and it was all awesome…except for Silas appearing as Klaus to Caroline and not to mention his nightmarish face. His horrible face totally screwed with my imagination. I told you guys earlier that I wrote down the whole storyline even before the 4x19 episode aired…I didn't even thought for a second in my worst dream that Silas was gonna look like this thing. Seriously, I've never considered tvd as a horror show, even with all those blood, vampires, werewolves, hybrids in it… until now. Silas looked like he hasn't come here to unleash hell on earth…he brought hell with him, like a living nightmare himself. I have had never thought that tvd makers would do that to us, I mean they showed us their vampire face, now which is considered to be the sexiest thing on earth. They showed us the bad-ass Originals, who aren't that creepy like the Volturee in the twilight. They showed us Klaus; even Klaus the bad-ass Original Hybrid, he looks so handsome…That Silas changed everything. I saw his blue eyes at the end of episode 4x14 for the first time…the demon's blue eyes, so I imagined him to be like this… So now there's two path left for me, either you guys accept this Silas in my story…or I'm gonna have to abandon the story…sorry told'ya storyline's already written :'(

Review and let me know your thoughts, even if you're thinking of cursing me...


	5. Chapter 5: Need To Sacrifice A Lamb

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovelies… this chapter came out faster than I thought I could manage… I was on a trip with my brother. The river Ganges, the village, the fresh air, crops, veggies growing everywhere in the fields… it freshen up my mind a lot…and I came home with a lot new ideas about at least three new stories. I'm gonna start writing them down after I finish this one. And I also need to apologize that I couldn't send PMs to you guys, who reviewed on the last chapter… the place was really remote, my phone had no service at all…

Conan in love, Debbie 1689, dominikaww, Elena parda, vivreaencrever, Claraisabel, becausethenight… you guys are all awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 5 [Need To Sacrifice A Lamb]**

**Elena's POV**

_I need to find him…bring him back to me…the dream was vivid enough to sprinkle salt, acid in my wounds… I need to find him…and I might know where to start with…I need to pack my bags… I'm going to Georgia…_

I almost plunge into my wardrobe…Damon's wardrobe. I throw my jeans, shirts, toiletries into a light brown duffel bag as fast as I could. I'm done within less than twenty minutes… God… I've never packed so fast in my life ever. _I'm really in hurry aren't I?_ I roll my eyes at myself… am I gonna leave off for Georgia at this time of a night? "Off course" I murmur to myself as I zip up the bag. I almost peel off my prom gown and throw a pair of black skinny jeans on, with a red lacy low cut top and a black short leather jacket…

I throw the duffel bag over my shoulder; I grab my car keys and run out of the door, slamming it behind me. I rush downstairs…and… buzz kill… Stefan and Caroline are sitting face to face in the twin couches in front of the fireplace. I can tell seeing their looks, they're both screwed. Guhhh! Why do I care? They're all pathetic. I roll my eyes at them and move pass them, don't even bother to ask them, what caused them this disappointment.

May be it's Caroline, who noticed me leaving. As soon as I approach to the front door, Stefan gets up from the couch, "Ahmmm…" he says clearing his throat, "Where are you going, Elena?"

_Huh! Like, I need to answer them!_ I don't bother to turn to them. "Georgia…" I say annoyingly.

"Ahhh…Elena", Caroline stands up, still clad in her off-white prom gown. "You're going to Georgia?" she asks very confused.

"Yeap…" I say popping 'p' with my lips.

"But you can't…" Caroline says…

"What do you mean 'I can't', Caroline?" I drop the duffel bag on the floor before turning to look at them. I don't even try to hide the disgust in my voice.

"What she means to say is…" Stefan tries to manage the situation... _h__e always does,_ "… you can't just head to Georgia at…" he glances at his watch and continues, "… 2:45 o'clock in the morning…"

"Off- course I can, Stefan," I place both my hands on my hips. "I'm not the fragile little girl anymore. I'm a vampire now… I can do whatever I want to do, whenever I want. Thought you knew that already…" I say jolting my lips in a playful appearance, before picking up the bag and turn to leave.

"At least, tell us, why you are going to Georgia", Caroline asks desperately.

A devilish grin spreads on my lips. I turn and say, "I'm going to have some fun, which I'm sure you…" I point at Caroline, "…and you…" I point at Stefan, "…haven't had in a very long while." Caroline tries to speak again, but I stop her before whatever nonsense she was going to speak. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got a looong way to drive." Before they could do anything, speak anything, waste one more minute of my eternity, I blow out of the boarding house…

"What are we gonna do now?" I hear Caroline's concern voice from inside the house before I get into my car…

"I think, we need to call Damon", I hear Stefan saying.

"Have you lost your freaking mind, the second you tell Damon that She has left us, he'll…" I hear Caroline saying before my car roars to life and shield their conversation.

"But he will figure it out."

"Yeah! He will, I don't think calling him at 3 in the morning isn't gonna…" I hear faint voices of them bickering over my car's roaring engine. I don't think I should stop the engine just to hear out their conversation. One thing is more than clear to me, I'm surely being played and may be Damon is the mastermind behind all this. Whatever, I need to find him anyways.

**Damon's POV**

"Why Klaus?" I murmur to myself, while play with the cork lead of the bourbon bottle, I've just finished. Since after I parted with my brother at the back lane of our boarding house, my mind has never stopped wondering about a lot of things…and right now only one question is overwhelming all the controversies I've been through about a couple of hours ago. _Why Klaus is showing interest in all this?_ Curing Elena, getting her humanity back is our problem, literally. And last time I checked, Klaus abandoned all his interests in creating new hybrids, right after our Hunter-Gilbert drove a white-oak stake through his brother, the original son of bitch, Kol's heart. He's really up to something… something bad, otherwise he wouldn't have been this kind enough to spare Bonnie some advice to contact Qetsiyah.

I mean all the members of our dark reunion has a common interest… curing Elena, or fix her, or whatever. Bonnie is the best friend, who just happens to be a very, scarily powerful witch. Matt, the childhood friend and also her high school teen crush, Stefan is her epic love for… I don't know, may be an eternity. Me, the stupid love struck idiot and her sire and also the freak, who screwed up telling her to turn off her humanity without consulting it with the pseudo Elena High Council. Caroline, the other best friend, the judgy best friend, the honorary secretary of the pseudo Elena High Council…blah…blah…blah… Damn! No matter how many wrong choices she makes, no matter how many people she kills, drains completely out of blood, these people never stop caring for her, as human, as vampire, as humanity on, as humanity off. Even Rebekah, the original bitch, she's even sorta smitten by her…can't tell though, if her newly found best friendship to Elena is based only on getting the cure and getting her rid of the cure or not. But one thing is certainly clear to me, if Rebekah's playing there should be mastermind behind it. Because no matter what, I'd never believe that Rebekah has something better in her dumb, little mind than teen boy dramas, blind brother love and off course, her revenge fantasies! Ufff… how can I forget that…

_But how does Klaus fit in the picture of the project 'fixing Elena'?_ I've been asking myself for over two hours now, since my brother informed me about Klaus giving Caroline ideas that are gonna help fast-hand fixing Elena. We all knew that Klaus was obsessed with creating hybrids, siring them. But After his unsired hybrid gangs planed a revolution on him and he had to slaughter them, I though his interest in hybrids was doomed. So what is it this time, that Klaus wants a voluntary involvement in our project fixing Elena? I've been asking myself the same question, ever since I came into Ric's apartment. I took a quick shower, changed into my Armani jeans and black shirt and off course! I helped myself into drinking. The one and only advantage of staying in Ric's is that I don't have to miss my drink collection at home that much…I tried hard to close my eyes. But every time my eyes snaps open at the thoughts of making another dose of cure for her and the consequences it's gonna bear… the consequences I'll have to bear. May be she'll forget all about being a vampire, may be she'll fall asleep once she takes the cure and when she'll wake up it'll be like waking up after she drowned under the Wickery Bridge, may be she won't remember the things we felt, the things we shared together… hell, she might even refuse to feel the same even if she'd remember all these. I'll just have to accept it all. I kept thinking while laying on Ric's bed, lazily throwing the lead of the bourbon bottle up and catching it before it fell. And it all came back Klaus… Crap! I can't think clearly, what that borderline, evil, hybrid, bastard's planning to do to her… sure as hell… it's not something to cheer up for…

"That's it…" I say aloud, getting up from the bed. Laying lazily, worrying about things, imagining the possible upcoming danger isn't exactly my thing. I prefer fieldwork, danger, adventure. I grab my leather jacket from the back of a chair and rush out of the door, slamming the door close behind me. No need to lock the door, the only thing valuable in this apartment is my car keys…since I'm taking them with me… no lock needed. I storm downstairs. I can smell danger and I don't hide like a coward. If it's dangerous, then let's welcome it…

I get into my car starting the engine to life. My fingers hold a firm grip on the steering wheel, while my Cheavy Camaro runs like the wind in the streets of Mystic Falls. I'm going to pay that hybrid bastard a visit… I glance at my watch… at about 3 o'clock in the morning…

**Elena's POV:**

_Why they had to call Damon? _I tap my forefingers and my middle fingers impatiently on the steering as I speed up my car. My mind still wondering, what Stefan and Caroline were talking about Damon. I really shouldn't have been so dumb ass and left before hearing all of it. He said they needed to call Damon. Does this mean that they played me… that Damon's left town? Does this mean, he's still in contract with them? I see the speedometer showing 90 km/ hour… About 7 more hours to drive. Then why did they tell me that Damon left? Why would they do that?

I should have thought about that, even if Damon left town…the news wouldn't have spread like a bonfire among them, so fast. Rebekah wouldn't have been that mother like psychopath. I should have thought about that…

I was so doomed that all the rational thoughts faded away from me. Instead of analyzing the whole situation, I just went rushing everywhere in search for Damon. Holy crap, I even started going on a journey to search Damon… it's pathetic… nothing like Shakespeare-en lover… it's irritatingly pathetic…

They all played me, just to bring back my humanity. But wait, didn't I show enough care when I bail out the prom just to find Damon and stop him from leaving… They should have been rejoiced at their little victory on the process of getting my humanity back. But why didn't they look so happy when I ran out of the house from right under the noses of Stefan and Caroline.

Then the thought hits my mind. They wouldn't play me, unless they need to destruct me…and they wouldn't need destructing me unless they're planning something for ME, behind my back. _They're after something bigger…something bigger than getting my humanity back. _

_I'm so pathetic… mourning on my lost love. And here's the thought, he is one of the mastermind who's planning to do whatever it may be._

May be, they didn't plan to do anything to me, may be they're just planning something and leaving me out of it because of my current bitchy businesses… _What are the chances?_

Okay! Whatever it is, I'm super pissed. Screwing with my head, telling me that Damon left town, making me run sobbing in the streets of Mystic Falls seriously, they screwed with my head.

_What about the freaky dreams?_ My inner mind snaps.

"What about it?" I clutch the steering murmuring to myself.

_What about it? Seriously, you've wasted the precious times of your carefree, emotionless senior prom chasing down a gust of wind, which doesn't even exist. And then you had had one of the most terrifying nightmares of your life. Use your brain, Elena, since when did you stop having nightmares? _My inner mind growls.

_Almost since my parents died,_ I think, _I mean, sure I did have bad dreams once or twice. But sure, they don't count as nightmares on my account…_

_True! I had a few bad dreams when Damon and Stefan came to my life…LATER I knew Damon influenced me those dreams, into kissing him, being intimated by him…_

_May be he influenced me these dreams too…_I think. _But, how could he do that? I'm a vampire now, a reckless, emotionless vampire. How can he influence my dreams? _I ask myself_._

_He's done it before… he had influenced Stefan's dreams countless times in the past, _my inner mind explains_, don't underestimate Damon's powers…and beside don't you forget who you saw in the dark half an hour ago…_

Yeah! I couldn't make out its face in the dark, even with all my heightened eyesight and all. But I saw the eyes…the same steel blue eyes as Damon's…

And here's I thought, I should turn the town upside down in search for him. Hell, I even left town to find him, bring him back… I don't have any intention to go back to Mystic Falls right now though. Whatever the reason was behind it, running away from Mystic Falls turned out to be a good thing. Now I wish I really find him there… or he finds me…

Damon Salvatore, we've got so much unfinished business…

**Damon's POV:**

_Not many vampires get the courage to watch the sleeping beauty from of Mr. Original Hybrid_… I think as I stand at the open balcony of Klaus's bedroom, watching the sleeping form of him. He doesn't look very peaceful though. I can see it from here that he's all sweaty and his twisting and turning on the bed like a five years old having nightmares…

I get inside the room and start wandering around… I have to be fast, I have to find something before he wakes up. I don't know what the fuck I should look for though. Would it be too bad if I think that Katherine gave it to her current boyfriend Elijah, who literally gave it to his brother to negotiate his lover's freedom and their happiness.

I start searching it in his art stuff drawer, the paint bottles… All though I really don't think Klaus is gonna hide something like that in an unexpected place like that. The idea of hiding important things in between similar looking regular stuffs, only occurs to me. I search it in between his piled up brushes…

And…Bingo! Look, what I found! It's the invincible white oak stake, well hidden in between the pile of his paintbrushes. Well, guess what, I'm loosing my self-pride over my hiding senses. He hides important stuffs in between unimportant stuffs too…

I hear him groaning. Looks like, our evil were-vamp combo is having a really bad time…

I tuck the stake in my back pocket and I walk to the bed. I really had enough with the 'stealth mode, search in the dark and sneak out' detective drama. I got the stake, now I hope a healthy interrogation won't harm his beauty sleep, I'd rather say horror sleep.

I stand at the foot of his bed, crossing my arms over my chest, I say, "Bad dreams."

He wakes up instantly. He looks terribly wrecked and now surprised… clearly didn't expect ME to show up at half past 3 in the morning…

Hell, he's a light sleeper. I'm surprised, my heart is still beating in its place. He'd have gotten up earlier, discover me invading his house… and my heart would have been beating in his hand instead of my chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he growls right after taking the impact that he wasn't hallucinating about me…

I roll my eyes… "Relax… Klausy. I'm not here to make sure you don't 'hissy' in the pants and wet the bed out of your terrible nightmare. I'm here on business…" I say, the original sarcasm never leaves me…

"…and what might that be?" he clearly looks annoyed by me… Well, newsflash. I annoy everybody…

"Ok, let's cut to the chase…" I cough to clear my throat and continue, "You suggested Blondie to advise her witchy BFF to go to the center of the three massacres to call up on the sprits of the dead witches. Now, I'm gonna skip the Blondie blending part, I'm gonna skip from where or how did you get the information on the 700 witch massacre's epic power hotspot or how could you suggest something that's the lead to the answer we've been searching for weeks now without even being a member of our little secret circle. Here's my question why after Elena?" I crock my head and repeat my question, "Why involving into something that benefits Elena?"

"Well, well…" he gets up from the bed smiling and steps towards me saying, "I know it's hard for you to believe, Damon. But sometimes I care and I think right now I'm in the list of her benefactors…"

"The only thing you cared about her was her blood and her fertility to leave descendents and a future doppelganger for you to drain dry to create the great force of hybrids to protect your ass", I spat, "Last time I checked the sired army of were-vamp hybrids totally blew in your face and it ended up in tears and blood and holiday hybrid slaughter. Why helping us getting a new way to cure Elena?"

"I always did like you better, Damon", Klaus says smiling, "…the desperate, rational big brother hopelessly and helplessly in love with his brother's girl… somehow always ends up misunderstood…"

"She is not my brother's girl… not anymore…" I hiss.

"Right, I forgot… the sirebond, the humanity switch…and all…," he says smirking. _Uhhh…God give me the strength not to leap at him and jam the stake right through is heart._ "Since Damon, you're her current boyfriend and not to mention… her sire, I figure not roping you in my diabolical plan would do justice."

"What plan?"

"Uhhh! Don't give me that look. I'm not gonna drain your girlfriend dry the second she becomes human again. Trust me, I'm done with the pack of sired hybrids… they causes trouble more than solving my trouble. I have something bigger in my mind…," says Klaus.

"Ahhh! That's what I thought", I step towards him and continue, "…what's going on in that fucking, evil, millennium years old dead brain of yours, that's voluntarily concern about my girl?"

"Once she's human, I'm gonna offer her to Silas", he states it like she's his trash can to spit on it whenever he wants…

"Yeah! That's gonna happen, like… she's some piece of cake or some antique bottle of wine for you to offer Silas a truce." I'm barely controlling my rage. The chained beast in me is two nonsense speeches away from breaking free and plunging the stake in his heart.

"You see, Damon. I really hate the way you underestimate me. Do you really think that in a planet full of girl, women, I'd go after your girl to turn her back into human in an almost impossible way to offer her to the first immortal being in the world, just to piss you off?" _Yeah! Point to be noted… why of all the girl, woman, Klaus wants to offer HER to Silas… moreover a human Elena… a very dreadful process to get that one…_

"Then tell me why," I growl.

"Because, she is the SAME GIRL… she is the girl that Silas loved… back in 100 A.D." he says rolling his eyes, "…or at least the shell of her…"

"WHAT?" I spat in disbelieve.

"It's the beauty of doppelgangers, Damon. Trouble begins with them…"

"But how did you even know? It's not like it came to you in a dream or something…" I urge him to tell me more. If Silas loved a girl that was Elena's doppelganger, then she surely is in grave danger. Can't forget the last time she had to play her doppelganger role. Klaus almost sacrificed her in the ritual, followed by massive amount of blood donation to Klaus to create more hybrids.

"Silas had me tormented for nearly a week. He got inside my head. He had me believing whatever he wanted me to believe… but in his little process of tricking my mind, he seemed to forget a little thing…" he lets out a sigh and continues, "I'm the one who spent a thousand years living in this planet, walking, talking… not daggered or desiccated in a box for a single day, unless you count your mission- desiccate- Alaric- betray- Klaus day. I've mastered most of the mind games." He pauses again. I shoot him daggers with my eyes, _what the fuck has this any connection with knowing about Silas's love for the doppelganger. _Klaus speaks again, "I snooped into Silas's mind and saw her. The same girl as Tatia, Katerina…Elena…" he states proudly.

"Wow… great victory Klaus! Except for one thing, I can't believe Silas's mind control games have nothing to do with your little discovery of his two thousand year old love life…"

"You're right. That's exactly what I thought the first time I came to know this… so I confirmed it…" Klaus exhales a deep unnecessary breath and continues, "…From my mother…"

_The last thing I wanted to hear!_ "Right your dead mother, the original witch. Well, that's very comforting. Because according to my memory your mother isn't exactly the fan of her. She already tried to have her killed…twice… So forgive me, if I'm not in the mood to trust a very piss of dead witch and her borderline evil bastard." I have enough information, it's time to leave…

But, I see Klausy doesn't react much of my curses… clinching fists by his sides doesn't count. I turn to leave. But, I stop as he starts speaking calmly, "Crossed that thought too… you see, Damon. I have a few very powerful witches on my side. Lucy, a witch, descended from Qetsiyah's heritage, I had her contracted Qetsiyah. She was the one who confirmed it… the girl that Silas loved some Cassia or Cythia or something was the very first Petrova doppelganger."

The only term that's occurring to me is O.M.G. "Thank you very much for your kind explanation on the witch, the doppelganger, the first immortal Silas. Sorry, for disturbing your beauty sleep. I think, I'll pass now." I say leaving towards the balcony.

"So I see you don't have any objection on my plan then…" I whirl as I hear him say it.

"If there's no plan, Klaus, no objection needed. I needed a few answers from you. I got it and now I'll leave, take my girl with me and live our lives as far from you as possible."

"You don't understand, Damon." Klaus vamp-speeds towards me. Blocking my path, he places a hand over my shoulder and continues, "… this is for all our benefits. I'm gonna offer Silas human Elena, the doppelganger of his long lost love. He'll be so lost in romance that he'd let his guards down. In the meantime, I'll have the cure spelled properly. Then we'll shove it down his throat. He'll be mortal. We'll kill him. See, everybody wins… Silas dies, no unleashing hell on earth, Elena becomes human…," he says throwing his hands cheerfully. But I'm not buying it.

"Let's just say, I would have agreed to your master plan, if you had a little bit change in your script", I say, "…casting Katherine instead of Elena…"

"No…" he protests loudly.

"Why not? She's a doppelganger too. Then why are you having problems with casting her. She's a lot better actress than Elena is."

"Trust me, Damon. I know that doppelganger a lot more than you do. She'll be a very good player for sure. But I know her, the moment she'll sense the power on his side, the advantages of being in the powerful side, she'll ditch us terribly. And I don't want that… I need time to get through the plan. I need time to have that elixir spelled. I need to stall him till then and I need a good player to stall him."

"What makes you think that with her humanity off, Elena won't do the same as Katherine?" I question him…

"Because even with her humanity off, she seems to care a lot more about you guys than the manipulative, little, bitch Katherine does with her emotions on…" he almost immediately answers.

"Nice try! But I'm not letting you use her as Silas-bait. Period", I say, ready to jump off the balcony. But he immediately grabs me by the collar of my leather jacket and throws me in the bedroom. I hit a few paintings of the wall and land on a antique vase.

"What makes you think, I'm gonna take your 'no' for an answer", he snarls.

I get up from the mess of shattered pieces on the floor, straighten my clothes and say, "You have a very gifted mind, Klaus. Use it on something…anything other than screwing with Elena."

He leaps on me and punches me on the face. I'm misbalanced, but before I could fall he grabs my collar again and pulls me off the ground. "DID I NOT SAY, stop screwing with my plan," he roars.

This is it… I'm done playing nice. I pull out the eternal stake from my back pocket and jam it into his chest, just a few inches right from his heart. He forgets to scream…His eyes bug out from their socket out of shock. "When I say 'no'. I. Mean. No." I hiss in his ears.

I pull the stake out, before driving it in all over again…closer to his heart this time. He cries out in pain. He clutches my shoulder, trying not to fall and says in a choked voice, "Where did you get it?" I shove it into his chest once again, making three huge holes in his white T-shirt, blood streaming down from them. I pull it out and he collapses on his knees on the floor.

"You know, some people are really good at finding the patterns of hiding places…" I chuckle.

"I'll tear you limb by limb…" he snarls.

"Oh I see!" I position the stake to drive it through his heart. But, stop a millimeter away from his heart, "…but wait! I can't kill you," I say sarcastically, "You die, I'll die too… bad…bad…" I say jolting my lips. I run a finger over the trail of blood on the silver web on the stake and say dangerously, "But, that doesn't mean that I can't heart you…or your precious Blondies…Caroline and Rebekah…"

" I'll rip you apart", Klaus growls.

"Stay away from Elena…" I give him a final warning and leave. I really got him off-guard. But enough with the fun part, if I had stayed two more minutes in there that hybrid freak would have gathered his strength back and seriously ripped me apart.

I get in my car, I've parked earlier on the front lane of Mikaelson mansion. I jam the car keys in the socket and start the engine in a record time. I hear him growling from inside, "You'll come back begging for help, Salvatore. I'm sparing your life, just to see the pain, the desperation in your eyes when you beg me for help and I turn you down…" I roll my eyes and head towards Salvatore Boarding house. No more hiding in the rabbit hole, time to protect her.

I pull the car over at the front lane of our boarding house. I've got barely an hour left to get her ready and leave Mystic Falls before that hybrid freak and his troops come searching for her. I need to get us out of Mystic Falls NOW.

I storm in the house. Wait, something's not right. My always broody brother is extra broody now, but why the hell, Caroline's brooding too? I see them sitting face to face in the twin couches near the elite fireplace. They have done something seriously offensive… or they have some worse news to share to me than I do.

They're so lost in their thoughts that none of them noticed me coming until I'm standing in the hall.

"Damon," Barbie first notices me and catches my brother's attention.

"Damon…" my brother rises from the couch and says, "You should know this…"

"What?" I spat.

"Damon, don't be angry with us…" Barbie's using her ice melting tone… whenever she uses it something terrible happens, "We did everything we could in such a short notice… but we couldn't stop her."

"Now, don't be over-dramatic. Just spill it, what did she do now?" I ask demanding.

Barbie and Stefan glances at each other for a few minutes, "She kinda headed to Georgia…" says Barbie twisting knots in her Klaus gown.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I roar, "Here I am, coming up with the news of Klaus willing to sacrifice Elena as a lamb to Silas…and you're saying you couldn't keep a newbie vamp locked in the house."

I catch both of them off guard… their faces are all doomed like… I burden them with all the Klaus's master plan of sacrificing Elena. It causes more creases to their extra broody faces, specially Caroline's…

"You just had to vervain her or snap her…lock her in the basement", I say before turning to leave…

"Where are you going?" asks Caroline as I walk towards the front door.

"What do you think where I'm going, Caroline?" I singsong in my serious tone, "Can't leave her alone with a hybrid freak hell bound to capture her on the loose. I'm going to find her…"

I take a few more steps towards the door… "Oh my God", my head automatically turns back as I hear Caroline panicking…I see Caroline shaking violently with her phone in her hand.

"What is it?" I ask.

Stefan snoops into her phone and his face becomes pale too. He swallows before saying, "It's a text from Bonnie… She wants to drop the veil on the next full moon, the night after tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you think about it… do I really should keep going? Review and let me know your thoughts… episode 4x22 was super awesome by the way, I cried literally, you know when Alaric came back, when Elena cried at Jeremy's grave, when Jeremy appeared, when Bonnie died. I cried over and over again…can't wait to see the epic finale…

Please check out my other story 'The Prisoner of Desire', it's a collection of short Delena love stories… I've updated the next chapter. It's the continuation of 'Soul of The Shadows- Part I'. This story centers on Stefan imprisoning Damon at the end of tvd episode 1x04. Damon compels Elena instead of Caroline, to free him. Stefan rescues Elena before heading to Castello di San Salvatore to collect Damon's daylight ring. Damon kidnaps Elena to use her as leverage against Stefan to get his ring back. He holds her captive in the Salvatore Boarding house, threatens Jeremy and Jenna… Elena tries to escape…Damon catches her before she could flee…

I created a twitter account- DreamLoverX; you can follow me if you want to… I'm gonna tweet spoilers about next chapters and trailers of new stories in there… follow me and I'll follow back…

MY WORLD JUST SHATTERED… I JUST CAME UP WITH THE NEWS THAT IAN NINA BROKE UP. I CAN'T FIND MY HEART ANYMORE… forgive me if I did anything wrong with the plot, grammatical or spelling errors in this chapter. I started to write it before I heard it; I just wasn't in the mood after I learnt about it. I don't think I'll be able to write smut about them (practically, Damon & Elena equals Ian & Nina). I'll see what I can do after the season finale… I hope I'll get over this frustration and write again, may be I'll rewrite these chapters too. It might take time… :'(


	6. Chapter 6: For The Ol' Time's Sake

**I'm so, so sorry... I'm calmsy, stupid, idiot... I REPOSTED this chapter, I had to. I don't know, how the hell did I miss this important part of the story. Please forgive me and I'll tell you what, you don't have to read the entire chapter again. Just read the portion where Elena's POV begins... because if you don't the story won't make sense anymore. I beg you to forgive me for my calmsyness and read At least the beginning portion of Elena's POV. I'll be updating the next chapter sooner than ever, I promise.  
**

**Author's Note: **My dear lovely people, I'm sorry for the long time delay. First of all I was distressed hearing Ian-Nina split news. I swore to my sister once that I'd stop writing Delena if anything bad ever happens to Nian. I was about to keep my promise, when the season finale aired and it definitely took my breath away. I had to write Delena again. But, I was sorta busy with my other story 'The Prisoner of Desire'… the last chapter was kinda creepy chapter and I feared that after seeing the dark romance in that chapter… I'm definitely gonna get writers block. But turned out the responses were freaky awesome. So I needed to do justice by the story… I'm expanding that one. I guess this chapter's extra smut might be a token of my apologies to you.

Yeah! Smut warning… now is the reason the story can fully be called an M rated one aside from all the curses those practically made their home on the edge of Damon's tongue. _**This chapter is going to contain lots of lemons including some violence and blood-play.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 [For The Ol' Time's Sake]**

**Damon's POV**

_There the bitch is! _Elena's black SUV is parked on the side way of some rusty bar. I punch the steering wheel of my car out of excitement. I've been driving for 7 long hours… it's not like; I ever get tired of driving my car. It's just I'm so fucking worried about her. Crap! I feel like a tensed mother of a teenage run away chic. I can see her car from here but it's about a quarter to a mile… I speed up my car only to kick the break roughly, when I get nearby within thirty seconds. I almost wrecked my car, as some guy was almost gonna hit my car. "Watch it, Dick", I growl. If he caused so much of a tiny scratch on my baby, I'd have torn his throat open and watched him bleeding to death. That's how mad I am… she made me murderous.

I blot out the car, not caring to let the engine settle down. I rush towards the bar. It's a bar almost like Bree's, where I took Elena now, which seems… an eternity ago. At least, we had fun… fight free… compulsion free… just Elena & Damon fun. Well, not just Elena… most drunk and the most hilarious Elena. I remember when I took her there, I almost had to beg her. She was all damsel in distress like… she just found out that Katherine looked exactly like her right after having sex with my baby brother and she was super pissed at Stefan. And one thing came crystal clear to me… no matter how similar they look Elena Gilbert passionately hated Katherine Pierce since the moment, she found out about there identical looks. One of the most dangerous weapons to piss Elena off was reminding her about her similarity to Katherine.

I push the glass door open and get inside. The bar come grill was almost empty, about half a dozen people wandering around. My ears detected the magical sound of her giggle before I entered the bar. Now my eyes immediately find her by the pool table… laughing and giggling while trying to break. _Is She drunk? _Because she's trembling horribly. And what the hell is that blood dripping from her chin? She's wearing a red lace blouse. But I'm damn sure there's blood smeared on the blouse. I'm not that old to recognize a single sight of blood. She's drinking in the public and her girlfriends aren't screaming, running for there lives… Oh! Compelled girlfriends. Hell, she compelled the whole bar! _Sure she did…_I roll my eyes. What was I thinking, the Elena Gilbert I knew… I murdered her myself when I told her to switch off her humanity and buried her deep within the shell of her body. But getting drunk within 11 in the morning, compelling friends, compelling food… very bitchy of Elena. _She has become Katherine._

She moves across the pool table to get a better angle to play. She's so lost in her game that she couldn't seem to notice my presence yet. She leans down on the table with the cue and hit the ball. I see her cheating, but she manages to pour two balls down the hole and she hops up in joy, shrieking. Her friends rejoice too, clapping their hands, tapping on her shoulder. I walk towards her. The more I walk, the more visible are the twin punctures on the neck of the two blank eyed, puppets like girls and the addictive smell of blood... it's growing stronger with every step I take towards her. I take a cue from one of the blank eyed chic and step a bit closer towards her. I set my cue vertically on the floor, once I'm only a few feet behind her. I lean my head against it and say smirking, "Well, someone's having fun."

"Damon…" she spins towards me in her vamp-speed. Is that the light in her eyes, the dear old, familiar lights that only my Elena held in her eyes before I ruined her.

"You, missed me?" I ask cocking my head.

Her lips twitch for a faintest hint of smile, before disappearing into the not caring, not feeling wax statue of my Elena's shell. "No…" she says blankly… and here lands lightning directly on my head. _Just a single word 'No' not 'Hell, no' not 'Off-course, not…' not 'why would I?' nor 'Should I?'… Just one word 'No' and my world of hope shatters into million pieces again._

"Really…" I feel my muscles tighten, my jaws clench together, "Then why running away from Mystic Falls? Why searching for me like a crazy woman? Why coming here in Georgia?"

Her stone features soften for a heartbeat and it's gone before I could even try to revel in it. "Huff…" she says faking a smile, "Who said I ran in the streets of Mystic Falls searching for you?"

_Gotcha…_ "Well that answers my question?" I say shaking my head, trying suppress my laughter. I asked her why she searched for me and she without even noticing replied that she didn't run in the streets searching for me. I really wish I could taunt her by getting to the root of this question, but my smart ass doesn't feel like to piss off an emotionless bitch like her in the middle of a public place. Last time my brother and I didn't agree to abide by her terms and stop searching for the cure, she went of a killing spree and had three druggie teenage boy in her dinner and off-course not to mention that waitress in the bar at Pennsylvania. "Then why came to Georgia?" I ask as politely as I could manage.

"I'm here to have fun, Damon. Is that causing you pain?"

"Then why of all the places you choose to drive for more than eight hours just to compel friends into liking you?" I ask… sure as hell, I catch her off guard, "Why coming to Georgia? You could have had the same fun in the Mystic Grills, why Georgia?" her facial expressions changes and from my 172 years lifetime experience, I can tell, she's pissed as hell. Telling an emotionless vampires that there is still some feeling left in them is the most dangerous weapon to piss them off, trust me I've been there… I've seen a bunch of vampires been there. They do terrible things just to prove the point that they don't care. Just like I did, with the bastard history teacher long ago… just like Steffi did, threatening Klaus to run Elena off the Wickery Bridge last year.

"I'm here to have fun, Damon", she says almost snarling and I decide to leave it here before something happens that I'm so gonna regret.

"Fine…" I shrug my shoulders and walk towards her, "Your way Elena, let's have some fun…" She takes a few steps backwards, not knowing my intentions. I don't stop until I'm standing only a couple of inches away from her. I bend my head down to meet her gaze, bore my eyes into her blank, now a bit nervous eyes. She licks her lips in anticipation and rolls her eyes in the back of her head as I breathe on her lips. She must be thinking I'm gonna kiss her. "My turn…" I say with my lips slightly brushing hers and snatch her cue, replacing with the one I took from the girl earlier. Her eyes snap open at my reaction. Emotions sweeping over her eyes, lust to disbelieve, to frustration, to rage. Happy to know, I still have this effect on her… reminds me so much of the fragile, stubborn little miss Elena Gilbert I use to know and love with everything I had. I walk to the other side of the pool table and position myself to strike the ball from a better angle. Damn! Pool's obviously not my thing and she knows it as well.

"So, spending time in an unknown rusty bar, compelling companions…" I ask angling my cue… "It's all very Katherineish of you…" I bite my tongue, but not before launching this nuclear bomb on her… I mean, on the bar.

"You mean, compelling the whole bar?" she corrects me indicating a girl to come to her. I flinch dreading what she's gonna do now. But she neatly bites her on the neck on the Jugular vein, not some deadly bite to end her, unless off-course, she decides to suck her prey dry. But something tells me that she's in hell of a control, humanity off, humanity on… if she cares to bite that preciously, she's not gonna hurt her seriously. I lick my lips and watch her going towards the edge, her grip around the girl's waist tightens. Compulsion's breaking, the massive amount of blood goring down Elena's victim's throat, causing a deep scream coming out of her from her subconscious that isn't affected by Elena's mind compulsion

. Damn, hell! Why the girl has to be so hell bound to prove her point every time I think I can get her back. Every instincts of my body is telling me to throw Elena against the wall and save the innocent girl… save her also, because I fucking know how would it going to feel once she's back on track again. All the guilt, the pain, the shame are gonna come rushing back and she can't control it without wanting to turn it back off. I do the mental calculation, if I throw her against the wall how much time I'd get to do something to stop her without going to the damn familiar path of snapping her neck. I'm about to consider signing my death wish and it happens…

A couple in love walks in the bar, pushing the glass door open. The boy's hugging her to him and they come in to the bar laughing, giggling… "Oh my…" they stop dead as the girl's face turns pale seeing the horrific scene of Elena feeding on the girl. Elena lifts her bloody face up towards them… and the girl starts screaming at the top of her lungs, a few compelled people sitting on the bar's stool glance at them as the boy grabs his girlfriend's hand and starts running towards the glass door.

I rush towards them before they could leave. Both their face become completely drained out of blood at my movement… "I shouldn't have come here… shouldn't have brought you here, Camille…" the boy murmurs.

"Shut up…" I command, the boy stops mumbling but the girl's hysteric now… I cup her face in between both my palm, bore my eyes into her and compel her, "Don't scream. You haven't seen anything and you'll not remember any of the horrified things you're going to see, if you decide to stay here." I turn my gaze towards her boyfriend, who's shaking his bones out of his body. I must say, I'm impressed that he didn't decide to leave her alone while I was busy compelling her… Terrible love… it does awful things to us. You can't give up or leave your love even though you know that it's going to be the death of you. I sigh and compel him do the same and finally turn my gaze towards her…Elena.

Elena has left the girl alive! She's wiped any sign of her monstrous behavior earlier. She's currently sitting on a couch spreading her arms like royalty with a very impressive smile lingering on her lips. "You might compel the whole bar, but you at least should have cared about the people walking in", I whisper loud enough for her to listen as I make my way towards her.

As I reach the couch, she stands up with a very welcoming smile and throws her arms around my neck. "My…my…my…my…sweet Damon, always the savior", she says giggling.

I push off her hands from my neck and say annoyed, "Yeah, well… next time you hang a billboard. Damon Salvatore- The crazy ass savior."

"Thank you, Damon", she says before leaning in and placing a soundly kiss on my cheek, giggling afterwards.

I can't help smile… sometimes I can't help loving this monster like child… this child like monster.

xXx

_**(Don't be scared)  
(I've done this before)  
(Show me your teeth)**_

**_(Show me your teeth, show me your teeth)_**

**_Don't want no money (want your money) (that shit's ugly)_**  
**_Just want your sex (want your sex)_**  
**_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat) (take a bite of me)_**  
**_Show me your teeth (let me see you're mean)_**

Fuck! It's been 6 hours sharp since I'm here and she's been doing bad things to good people. Now she's doing dirty dance with random guys on the top of the bar table. And the hell, all I'm doing is watching her moving her ass with random guys and letting her drink on them till the edge and compel angry mob away form the place. But, it'll be uncontrolled soon, in about two hours flat this place is going to crawl with crazy people and there is no way in hell I can't compel all of them if she doesn't behave.

Few guys are around the bar cheering her and there's a few girls admiring her moves… all of them are compelled. I compelled them not to scream and she compelled them to have fun around her. The whole place is feeling like her compelled heaven and my compelled hell.

My legs are about to give up, I stayed awake for the whole night. I drove for about 7 hours to Georgia right after I pulled the stunt of scary Witchy. Right before I were about to live for Georgia, Bonnie sent a text to Caroline, which literally scared the hell of all of us. We rushed to Bonnie's at 4 in the morning. Witch seemed stubborn enough to be considered as Elena's bestie. I gave up and signed up my brother and Barbie on brainwashing Witchy duty. Last night was a hell of a night… first the Prom headache, then our secret circle on creating the duplicate cure. Then my baby bro making me move out my boarding house and forcing my ass into living in Ric's old dusty apartment. Then my uninvited appointment to the Original Bastard, him telling me that Elena's doppelgänger was the long-lost love of that immortal freak Silas and telling me about his plan to sacrifice Elena as Silas-bait. Then finally hearing the heart-ripping news of Elena's leaving for Georgia and above all Bonnie, the Witch deciding to drop the veil within two days. I called my brother twice to checking on their progress in brainwashing Bonnie. I had to be really quite about it, I had to shield all my cure concerning conversations from her and had to do the whole conversation in some girly Caroline code method.

Man, my legs are killing me. I don't remember when was the last time I felt this need to sleep. And here I am acting her fucking bodyguard, while she's having dance party USA or should I rather say… Victoria's Secret ramp show.

Suddenly the crowd around her roars cheering her as she jumps down from the bar top and reaches me in a vamp speed, with a half empty bourbon bottle in her hand. She starts grinding her hips against mine and humming with the lyrics…

_**Help, need a man, now, show me your fang  
Help, need a man, now, show me your fang  
Help, need a man, now, show me your fang**_

**_Tell me something that'll save me_**  
**_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright) (just tell me when it's alright)_**  
**_Tell me something that'll change me_**  
**_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_**

**_Show me your teeth (just tell me when)_**  
**_Show me your teeth (open your mouth, boy)_**  
**_Show me your teeth (show me whatcha got)_**  
**_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_**

Elena moves her hips too and forth. She giggles as I snatch the bourbon bottle away from her grip. I pull it to my lips and gulp down the familiar liquor. I move my hips matching her rhythm. She puts her hand on my hair and tugs it gently in attempt to pull me closer. I breathe on her neck for a few moments and say suppressing my moan, "Elena, you should know…" I put my hands on her hips pushing her to keep the last bit distance before I lose my mind, rush her into the corner and take her senseless not caring about the crowd. I have been painfully hard on all day long seeing her rocking so seductively in the red almost see-through lacy blouse, the black lacy bra clearly on display underneath the see-through red lace and that black jeans hugging her like second skin, practically begging to be fucked. I say clearing the huskiness in my tone, "…this place is going to crawl with hundreds of people soon… You can't keep doing this, unless you really want the angry mob set the bar on fire with you and me inside."

She glances back looking really annoyed and says, "Really… you're going to kill my buzz now…"

I smirk at her and say, "Can't be you're savior forever…you know."

"Well, then stop saving me", she growls before bolting away from me, rushing into the dark corner and starting to feed on a slutty brunette.

I walk towards her with my hands on my behind. I lick my lips and say, "You know what's coming next." But she doesn't stop feeding on her… any minute now anyone can walk in the bar. "Elena… stop…" I place my hands on her hips and tug her towards me. "Elena…" I warn her once more.

She lifts her face from her neck, wipes her face with the back of her hand and turns towards me. "How many time do I have to tell you, Damon? Stop. Caring. About. Me", she hisses.

I jolt my lips and say, "Can't do. Is that a problem?"

"Guhhh…" she throws her limbs in disgust and asks, "Why not? How many time do I have to shake you off? Don't you ever get tired of stalking me? Saving my ass?"

I smile and say, "Can't have people know my girlfriend's a vampire yet?"

At this, Elena looks at me suspiciously and asks, "What are you doin? Trying stir some feelings in me?"

"What? You're not gonna deny that I'm your boyfriend now, are you?" I say.

She frowns her brows at me for a moment before saying, "Okay, I'm not doing this…" she bumps on my shoulder and moves past me.

"Don't be afraid, Elena", I say and she stops dead before brusting into laughter.

"What?" she turns laughing and says, "Why would I be afraid, Damon? Are you forgetting the part that I don't feel? I don't feel anything. Any why the hell should I be afraid?"

"You're afraid to feel, Elena", I say walking towards her, "…you're afraid that you'll feel and you'll lose yourself. You won't be able to control yourself…"

Elena gazes at me unblinking as if I'm reading her soul like a page from her diary. She quickly shields the nervousness and starts laughing. "All right, you got me", she says throwing her hands in surrender, "You know what, I feel, Damon." She bites the corner of her bottom lip, her gaze slowly trails downwards, starting from my lips to the three undone buttons of my shirt, nakeding me with the eyes and finally rests on the bulge in my black jeans. Her gaze suddenly turns into someone starving… and when I say starving, I don't mean starving for any kind of vampire food or human food. She licks her lips and lifts her greedy eyes to mine and says huskily, "I do feel, Damon." I groan as she places her manicured, well-polished pointer fingernail on my chest and starts backing me to the wall. I back up until I feel my back hitting the wall. She leans in, her lips almost touches mine and whispers, "I do feel, Damon. Every time you look at me like that… I feel like my panties flooding with juice."

_She did not say that… it was my dirty fantasy…Oh God! Please let it be my dirty fantasy… she did not just say that. _She lowers her face to my neck, exhaling hot breath, burning my skin, she says again, "Every time you smirk like that… I feel like my panties are dropping voluntarily…" she's making me harder…if that's even possible. She starts stroking her hands on my chest and goes on, "Every time you do that dirty eye-thing… I feel this intense urge to eat you…" all the sudden she pushes her knee in between my legs and rubs me with her leg.

"Fuck! Elena, stop it…" I warn her. This is crime… this is serious crime… she's seducing me in the middle of a crowded bar. I swear if she keeps rubbing me like that I'll explode in my pant or worse… I'll ruin the zipper. But she makes no move to stop… she takes it as an invitation to disaster… yes! Disaster… she fucking licks my neck and makes her way to my mouth. She places a small kiss on the corner of my mouth, "Every time you say my name like that… I feel this desire to hear you say my name when you come inside me." She brings her hand down our bodies and starts stroking me through the rough material of my jeans.

Fuck! I'm having problem in breathing… I don't remember when was the last time I felt this embarrassed in my life. I, Damon Fucking Salvatore, am having problem controlling a horny girl? I quickly grab both her hands in between mine and say growling, "You need to stop doing tha…" before I could finish she stops me by grasping my hair and pressing her lips on mine… locking them in a passionate kiss. My eyes stay frozen open at first then I give in the kiss and I lose my consciousness. My hands voluntarily go up and grasp her neck, angling her head for my tongue to have better access. This is the same girl I loved with everything I had… this is the girl I thought I kissed at her front porch and when I learnt that I didn't I snapped my rage into her brother… this is the girl, who made me change into the better person I am now… this is the girl I loved when I was in-taking my last breath… I will kill for her… I'll die for her. I know she's lost and I know this is all my fault… there's no one to blame but me. But, she's still somewhere in there she's still the girl that I love hopelessly and helplessly.

_But, this isn't right she's not herself, I can't take advantage of her current state, which she might regret later. And also not to forget, the last time she lured me into kissing her… I ended up with a snapped neck, betrayed and my car had been robbed. Don't know what she has in that gorgeous little head of hers right now… but I don't wanna take my chances. _I spin us around, so that her back is pressing against the wall… not mine and say softly, "This isn't us, Elena…"

"Damon, please…" she pleads me to stop, so I do and she goes on, "…every time I look into your ocean blue eyes, I feel like I'll drawn and I'll never find my way back. I don't wanna find my way back, Damon. Every time you touch me… I feel what it likes to be loved all over again." She pulls her hand on my face and strokes me gently. I shiver at her feather light touches and snuggle my face in her palm.

"Every time I kiss you, I feel like the tensed, startled girl I was, when you kissed me on the front porch. Every time I look at you, I feel guilt that I did so many horrible thing and you had to cover my tracks. I feel sorrow, cause I hurt your feelings. I feel hurt that you pushed me away after hearing about the sirebond, even after I told you that I love you. I feel betrayed that you told me, you wouldn't stop searching for the cure even after I explained you that I don't need that. I feel angry that you went behind my back." I flinch as she goes on. A rush of guilt eats my mind… I'm still going behind her back… and right now she's the closest to turn her humanity back on… will she ever forgive me, if she finds that out.

"I feel safe when you're around me. I feel happy when you never stop stalking me, even after I tell you to stay away from me. I feel glad that you still haven't given up on me after everything i've done. You make me feel everything, Damon, guilt, sorrow, hate, anger, happiness, desire, lust…love." I let out a sigh in disbelieve… with a swoop of my head I attack her lips… our tongue battle for dominance. But, she gives in fast and lets me in. Our teeth grind together, tongue dance the same old erotic sync of a man and a woman…

She parts from my lips needing air. She gasps and says, "I told you I loved you… I still do…" and with that I loose all the patience I had left, I crush my mouth in hers, pressing her against the wall. _Fuck the sirebond! Fuck the humanity switch! Fuck the consequences!_ I love her and she loves me…nothing matters anymore.

xXx

"Say it again…" I ask kissing her, kicking the door close behind us.

"I still love you, Damon", Elena replies kissing me with the equal bruising force. She presses me flat against the door before ripping the rest of the three buttons left on my shirt. The buttons fly across the room and her hands start stroking my chest, my abs… before starting to unbuckle my belt. She pushes her knee in between my legs, her hand creeps behind our entangled bodies and lock the door… Fuck! I don't wanna remember how we ended up in this motel room. We almost fucked with our clothes on at the bar, then I can't remember whose idea was it, not to take things to the next level until we get into a hotel or something… but, I guess that was a good idea. Our epic reunion wasn't worth an orgasm or two on a nasty sink of a public bathroom at the bar. I don't wanna remember that I drove my Camaro like a mad man, while her hands got stuck into my jeans. Oh! The unbearable seven minutes in the car, where I was in the pain of the hell or in the pleasure of the heaven as she stroked me all the time. Then when we were checking in the motel, we had to compel the receptionist to hurry the process. I've never counted time like I did for the each nano second of the last ten minutes. I don't wanna waste another fraction of a second remembering it now. She pushes the shreds of my shirt down my shoulder, her other hand working on the zipper of my jeans. The jeans fall down on my ankle.

Elena backs up for a moment, I utilize the time to kick off my boots and throw away the jeans along with it. I reach for the hem of her blouse, but before I could rip the the lace off her body she pulls it over her head herself, leaving herself in her black lacy push up bra. "Hey, not fair…" I groan, because she got to rip off my shirt and I didn't. She laughs as I pout before leaning in and capturing my mouth in hers.

I feel her smiling against my lips, I groan. "You get to rip off my panties, Pouty Bear", she whispers in my mouth.

"Really?" I ask biting her bottom lip, earning a soft moan from her.

"Mmmm… hmm…" she agrees. I part from her lips and trail wet open mouth kisses alongside her jaw.

"What about the bra?" I ask capturing her earlobe, tugging it in between my teeth, while my hands cup her breast, massaging them roughly.

"Nuhh…uh" she protests shaking her head, "…not the bra. Only panties…" she entangles her hands with mine and guides them to her back, indicating me the clasp of her bra. I undo it and peel it off her body. I lower my face to kiss the curve in between her breasts, while pushing her towards the king-size bed. I almost throw her in the bed and crawl up the bed. She starts panting as I start trailing kisses on her cleavage, down her belly, dipping my tongue occasionally in her navel, kissing down, until I reach the button of her jeans. I undo it and she lifts her hips up in order to help me pull that skinny thing down her miles-long legs.

As soon as I get rid of her jeans, I rip off the piece of lace matching the design of her bra that was separating me from my ultimate destination. I spread her legs wide apart. "Ummm… so wet for me…" I murmur and without wasting a second, I start licking her, sucking, nibbling her clit in raw hunger. She jerks violently as I push my pointer finger into her. I tease her with the tip of my tongue, while pushing my finger in and out, accelerating my motion. Her moaning turns into screaming my name, encouraging me to add another finger into her incredibly tight core. Her walls clutches around my fingers. "Aha… Damon, I'm so close", she gasps… I know she is close to her release, but the evil in me refuses to give her what she's craving. I pull my fingers out of her and remove my tongue from her wetness.

"Why the fuck did you do that, Damon?" she roars and starts pulling at my hair, pushing me to crush my mouth into her hot wet pussy. I push my face up supporting my weight on my hands.

I lift my eyes to meet hers. I lick her juice on my fingers clean before releasing them with an unnecessary pop sound. "You know what…" I say flashing a wild grin, "For telling me that you don't feel anything for me…"

"So what? You're gonna lash me out now", she cries out… her voice frustrated.

I crawl up so I'm poised over her, my eyes are boring into hers, our noses touching. I lightly poke my forehead with hers and say playfully, "Absolutely…"

Her face immediately turns red as strawberry. She narrows her eyes and growls, "Finish what you started, Damon…or…"

"Or…what? Whatcha gonna do, oh, Warrior Princess?" I challenge her and in a heartbeat the tables turn… we turn… she turns us so that I'm on my back underneath her and she's straddling my waist. Without any warning she rips off my Calvin Klein boxer, my throbbing cock springs free and the tip touches her wet center voluntarily. I make an attempt to sit up. But she ignores my move, she lifts herself up on her knee, one hand guiding me in her and she rams herself down my shaft in one swift motion, encircling me whole in her heavenly tight core. My eyes roll in the back of my head to the point of blinding. She gasps as she moves up and ramming down again… and when I open my eyes I see her eyes turning bloodshot, fangs lengthening. She grasps a fistful of my hair, yanking my head to one-side…she buries her fangs on my exposed neck brutally… almost tearing my throat. I groan in pain… biting can surely be pleasurable and turning on but, it's definitely not the way she's doing it. She's not doing it for my pleasure, she's doing this to punish me for my earlier acts. I grip her hips tighter, definitely forming bruises and ram her down on me, thrusting up at the same time, our hips crush together… I won't be too surprised if this ends in broken bones. She moans against my skin, humming, her hands clutching my biceps for dear life. She's taking too much… as warning I bring my hands up to her breast and squeeze them hard… she'd have fainted if she was human. Apparently, she can take it. Desperate for some kind of control, I slide her sweaty hair to one side, exposing her neck… I sink my fangs into her and drink deeply. Her rich blood, mixing with the divine taste of her juice still remaining in my mouth. She releases me instantly and starts screaming my name as I drink from her and thrust my cock in and out in a vampire pace. She grasps my hair pulling me… pushing me at the same time. I release her after a while, swirl my tongue on the two punctures those are already healing. I savor every last drop of her blood before lifting my gaze to her. I flash my old predatory, sly smile and she crushes her mouth with mine. Our tongue dance together in sync so do the rest of our body. I can still taste my blood in her mouth. I part from her lips and lick the remaining of my blood from her chin, down her throat. She gasps as I trail downwards… I put one dusky rose nipple in my mouth and bite with blunt teeth, while crushing the other one in between my thumb and forefinger. She screams and pulls at my hair, almost unrooting them from my scalp.

I spin us around. She tries to protest but, I pin her on the mattress with my weight pressing on her. I suck her breast, while my hands fold her knees to get a better angle for me to go deeper inside her. I thrust into her in an inhuman pace, she lifts her hips up matching my motions, thrust to thrust.

Elena trails wet kisses on my shoulder. Then she arches her head to kiss my bicep…or that's what I thought… she proves me wrong by sinking her teeth deep on the inner side of my bicep, raking her fingernails down my back on the same time. "Shit! Elena…" I yelp aloud… I know, I won't be able to hold much longer. I grab both her hands in mine and pin them down on the mattress by the both side of her head, while slamming harder into her, hitting her g-spot over and over again. Her walls clenches around me… she lifts her bloody mouth from my arm, screaming my name loud and louder, clutching my hands so tight that her knuckles are turning white. "Oh…God…Damon…" she screams my name at the top of her lungs. Clenching me in a death tightness one last time, before jerking violently as the power surges all over her body. She climaxes all around my cock, creaming me. With two more violent thrust, I follow her, she pushes me off the edges too... I shoot my seeds the deepest inside her. I can't help burying my aching fangs on the rise of her left breast. She screams my name and her hands fling open from my grips and immediately scratch my back, digging nails deep in my flesh. Every muscle of my body tightens at the numbing power of the orgasm.

I fatiguely lift my eyes up to see her, her cheeks are flushed, sweaty damp hair stuck on her forehead, her breathing uneven. She says panting, "You don't have to change me, Damon. I feel…" she traces her finger on my lips wiping the little drop of blood from the corner of my lips, "I feel amazing, Damon… you don't have to change me."

I gently tuck the sweaty strands of hair behind her ear, wipe the few drops of blood away from corner of her lips and say, "I love you, Elena…just the way you are..." but, instead of saying it back she cups my face with both her hands, pulls my face to hers and kisses me. I kiss her with all I had left… our tongue dance together in a slow, steady pace of pure passion. After what it seems an eternity later, when we break the kiss, she smiles at me, I smile too and place a small kiss on her lips again… before collapsing on top of her. I know, I'm probably crushing her under my weight… but I can't make any of my muscle to gather the least bit of strength to roll off her body, lay besides her on the bed. I don't remember when was the last orgasm I had that made me pass out.

She's already passed out underneath me… I can tell by the steady rhythm of her breathing.

My body gives up… gives in. My eye's encloses into darkness… Sleep takes over my body and mind. Oh lord! I won't mind dying in her arms…

**Elena's POV**

_I wake up in the middle of the night to find that I was the only one in the bed. The crinkly sheet is the evidence that it was not my wild fantasy. Last night… Damon and I… we really did… something between love making and vampire sex. Where could he be? I ask myself. Then my ears catch a faint sound of water coming from the bathroom. I get up, clutching the cream color silk sheet around my breast. I'm still not quite used to walk around Damon… indecent. I feel an awkward shyness… I know I need to get over it soon but, tonight is not the time. The bathroom door is slightly open, a beam of light is peering through the gap into the darkness of the bedroom. I make my way towards the beam of light, my feet get tangled in the piece of clothing here and there on the floor. Last night was… incredible wouldn't be enough to describe it. I blush at the thought. As I reach the door, I push it open and get inside. He is in the steamy shower, his marvelous back is facing towards me. Burning hot water dripping down his jet black hair, his spine… down the chiseled muscle… down his lower back. The wooden frame on the lower part of the glass shower is shielding his rare from my savage gaze. I unclasp my grip on the sheet and let it drop on the tiled floor. I step out the sheet and silently walk towards the shower. It's not like he hadn't heard me or anything… one of the pesky vampire pricks… but I'd really feel slightly embarrassed by my complete exposure to him, if he glances back and almost eats me with the eyes… probably he knows too. That's why he's not turning to give me some more place to feel comfortable around him. _

_ I push open the glass door, but he doesn't turn… "Hey", I say placing a hand on his shoulder and slowly he turns towards me…_

_ "Ahhh…" I shriek and back away as far as possible… because the man in front of me isn't Damon. As he smirks, I cross my arms tightly around my chest… trying to cover my flesh from his prying eyes. How is this even possible! I was here with Damon, How could this man get in our room._

_ "Step back… don't come any closer…" I warn him as he starts stepping towards me. I'm so nervous that I don't find the thought in my mind that I'm a vampire. But he doesn't care… he steps closer until his only a few inches away from me._

_ I can feel tears rolling down my eyes. "Damon…Damon…" I murmur wishing that my Savior will appear and rescue me like he always does. But, he doesn't appear. I flinch as he leans in and cups my face in between his… forcing my face to look into his eyes… the eyes… the same mystery blue eyes I saw last night. The Demon's eyes…_

_ Then I realize, the man standing impossibly naked in front of me is the man I saw last night, making love to the girl, the centuries old version of us… me and Katherine. He leans in closer, his lips slightly brushing mine. I feel hot tears rolling down, streaming my check. I start to think he's going to kiss me… but he whispers, "We'll be together again, Cynthia…"_

I wake up gasping for air. I try to get up, but my body is pinned underneath him. I almost slap away the loose strands of hair on his forehead… and sigh in relief that he's Damon… I childishly pinch my arm with my nails, I feel the pain, means I'm not dreaming anymore…it's real. He's real…

The sheer force of the orgasm had paralyzed every nerve of my body…I passed out. Probably he was worn out too… as he didn't make a move to roll his body off mine to lay on the bed besides me, which he usually did once we were done. I mean, I only got the chance to have him twice, before Caroline and Stefan discovered the great 'sire bond' theory and ruined my any and all chances of my happiness with Damon. Damon had been pushing me away ever since then. Truth to be told, I've never felt this addicted to anybody in my whole life. Even with my emotions off, I've never craved for anyone like I feel for him.

He lays lifeless on me, as if his soul found his home here. He has fallen asleep in my arms, suffocating me under his weight. His chest goes up and down in sync as he breathes. I smile as he starts snoring lightly… it's adorable. I run my fingers through his raven black hair, threading them gently. He snuggles his face in between my breasts. I stroke the rippled muscles on his back. Then my hand travel down his shoulder to his arm… before grasping his palm in mine, entwining his fingers with mine. I place small kisses on his palm. Holy Crap! He reacts even when he's asleep, groaning lightly and grinding his hips against mine once. I laugh and resume my task. He must be really tired. Can't believe, Damon Salvatore… so vulnerable, so feeble in my arms…

My probing fingers reach the cool metals on his hand. I twist the ring on his middle finger. _Damon Salvatore, thank you so much for being the Captain of the Team-Drive-Elena-Mad… thank you so much for suggesting that psycho gang of bitches to tell me that you left town, only to have me on a crazy vampire run away show. I heard you calling Stefan and Caroline earlier, while I was busy doing nonsense. I pretended not listening, but I did. I know it well that you've planed something dangerous behind my back. I have no freaking clue what might that be… and who else is involved in that master plan of yours. _

_You've been haunting me for day and night trying to stir some feelings in me…now, you even got a bunch of my dear ol' friends in your team too. And there is the worst possible way to torture me... You messed with my subconscious mind to compel me horrific dreams. Damon Salvatore do you have any idea that I had counted seconds for you to find me… I have counted time to get you in this position._

I twist his ring for checking the final time that he isn't gonna wake up anytime soon. I slide the ring down his middle finger smoothly, bring it to my lips, placing a small peak on the silver designed 'D' letter on the top of the lapis lazuli stone of the ring.

"You've been messing with my mind, screwing with friends to get…God knows what. I'm gonna get all of it out of you soon enough. Just wait until the sun wakes up tomorrow, Salvatore", I hiss.

_You've done so many things to me lately… I think I owe you the same in return._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it. First of all, I didn't intend to write this chapter so huge, but when it came out, I hated to chop it off… next chappies are definitely gonna be shorter…and second of all I originally didn't plan to make it emotional… I actually planed it more sexual rather than emotional… hope you didn't mind. Huff… anyway, please review and let me know what you're thinking.

I have a request for you amazing people, my little sister; _**XUndyingLoveX**_ has published her first story ever on fanfiction. _**'Soulmates, Destined To Be Together'**_- it's a story where Elena moves to Seattle for her study, but she has to live with the Salvatore family there. Eventually she will be attracted to both the brothers and she will be forced to marry the brother she isn't in love with, but in the end, she'll find her Soulmate, the person she's destined to be together with. All right, I spoil the fun… it's a pure Delena love story. Please check it out…my lil sis is about to go frustrated. Please read the story and I promise, it'll be worth reading. Trust me, I've read the storyline and it's amazing.

_**Follow me on twitter: DreamLoverX… I'm gonna tweet spoilers about next chapters and trailers of new stories in there… follow me and I'll follow back… **_


	7. Chapter 7: The Façade, The Truth

**I ask you to forgive me for my stupidity. I RE-POSTED the last chapter… I had to. I missed one very important portion of the story… so please check the last chapter out, or at least read the beginning portion of Elena's POV or else the story wouldn't make sense anymore…**

**Author's Note: **Hello my lovely fellows, here comes the next chapter of the story… I'm not one hundred percent happy with this chapter… I couldn't express my thoughts properly and I ended up writing and rewriting this chapter three times… The last chapter was thrilling… this one is not pure boring… but I have to warn you this will kill the smutty atmosphere, I created in the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7 [The Façade, The Truth]**

**Damon's POV**

"Mmm…" I let out a yawn, stretching my body as I wake up. Last night… well last night was… I'd rather not talk about last night, because there's nothing to talk about. I smile and I know my cheeks are flushing Crimson. But I don't feel too embarrassed to feel shy as I remember about last night… an indescribable night I had.

I smile as I inhale the sweet smell of her hair. I know she's lying on top of me and her hair's fanning all over my bare chest. She stirs awake as I stretch.

"Rise and shine…" I purr glancing down at her, my hands are folded above my head. She lifts her face sleepily and smiles, looking gorgeous like a fallen angel.

"Good morning", she says stroking his soft palms on my chest. Her simple touches send tingles through my nerves. She leans down to kiss me… I lift my head up to meet her lips. She captures my lips in a slow torturous kiss. She slowly trails the tip of her tongue over my bottom lips. I open my lips and give in her kiss. She deepens the kiss, exploring my mouth.

Our innocent 'good morning kiss' soon turns into a pair of panther mates', who were starving for a taste of each other for a very long time. I slide my tongue into her mouth. She struggles at first, but soon gives in as my expert tongue dances with hers in pure hunger. I try to take control from here. I try to unfold my hands and let them travel the places they're craving to explore. But I can't… something's keeping me from lowering my hands from above my head. The possibility strikes me instantly… but to double check, I reluctantly part from her lips and glance upwards at the headboard… Damn! Hell! Fuck!... she tied me to the bed…

I try not to freak out. She gazes, while blushing almost innocently. I flush her that same old panty dropping smile of mine and say, "Kinky fuckery… huh." She bites her bottom lip and blushes even deeper. I fucking love that… I don't care if she tied me, if she wanted to be 'Christian Grey the female version' or something like that… I'm meant to give her what she wants and if she wants to be in control then fucking be it…

I lift my face up and capture those sweet pulp lips that are slightly swollen from my savage kiss. Our tongue battle for dominance… however, I easily let her win, because I don't want to disappoint her that much. She kisses me thoroughly, while her hands creep down our bodies. I gasp in her mouth as her small warm hand warps around me. I don't know how does that happen every time with her and her alone... that I always wake up with a agonizingly throbbing morning erection, not that I'm used to getting up next to her or something... but it happens every time. She grabs me roughly and starts stroking me, increasing the speed and pressure with every stroke. She breaks our kiss and trails wet kisses from the corner of my mouth, down my throat, my neck, down my chest… whilst her hands are doing magic to me.

"Elena..." I grunt as she traces her forefinger on the tip, collecting my precum, lubricating her motion and at the same time biting on my flat nipple with her human teeth, swirling her tongue afterwards, soothing the bite. I start thrusting my hips upwards in a feverish pace. She kisses, licks, nibbles her way up the pulse point on my neck. I try to pull my hands down… my hands are aching painfully to touch her. But the cable cord digs deep in my flesh each time I pull harder. _Cable cords… huh… I wonder who carry an item like this in their innocent little purses. God Jesus, I really created a monster when I told her to shut her emotions off._

Now, if I try harder… there's 99.9 percent chances that the headboard's gonna break and we're going to have to compel the authority or I'm going to have to pay them for that just to teach the stubborn, emo-less, pink highlighted haired Princess some morality. But there's also 0.1 percent chance that the fucker cables are going to dig into my wrists and chop off both my hands from the wrists. Being a vampire, we sure have unlimited advantages… but I've never heard we vampires can also bud new hands if they're cut off from our bodies.

"Uhhh… Elena… release my hands. I need to touch you", I plea. She smiles against the skin on my neck and licks the spot where I immensely know my Carotid artery is. She kisses the same spot attentively, while stroking me harder… faster. I can't hold much longer… she knows it too… from the way I'm slamming my dick in her firm grip. I groan, trying to grab anything with my hands to regain the control, I'm loosing fast. Every muscle on my body is clenching tight… I throw my head back from the pleasure she's giving me. That gives her a better angle to kiss my neck. I can feel her sharpened canines scraping the skin over my Carotid artery… I prepare myself for what's coming next. She places one last soundly sweet kiss on my neck before sinking her sharpened canines on my Carotid artery.

"Fuck! Shit!... Elena... I'm gonna...", I growl as I feel her twin little fangs piercing through my neck. And the moment she deeply sucks an enormous gulp of blood from me, I feel the surge of pure pleasure of her drinking from me. I loose the rest of the control, I have left in me and shoot my seeds in her hand.

As I come down from the high, my mind starts programming again and I feel her still drinking from me… I start to feel a little lightheaded… a little dizzy…

"You're taking a lot, Princess", I repeat the phrase I had delivered not so long ago, when newbie Vamp-Elena couldn't keep any of the Stefan's diet approved Bambi blood down and she had to come rushing to me asking for help… and I took her to the bathroom in the Grill and offered her my blood. She was taking a lot back then and I was feeling the same dizzy, lightheaded after I passed the extreme pleasure of the blood-gasm phase for her drinking from me for the first time. I warned her the same way back then. She lifts her face up. But, instead that grateful smile mixed with an apologetic look in her face, this time she smiles coyly, dangerously. Her face is still in her vampire form, lengthened fangs are peeking through her bloody pulp lips, eyes with red cornea and her vampire special light brown iris. The blood's dripping down her chin, down her torso, her morning messy hair's swiped to one side of her neck exposing the other side and her magnificent breasts are completely exposed to me with a few drops of my blood creeping down her cleavage. Hell! She is looking like a demon goddess.

Elena traces her pointer finger on my cheek and whispers in a super tempting voice, "Oh Damon… I know…I know…" and with that she crashes her face on the wound on my neck that isn't fully healed yet and plunges her fangs deep in me. She expertly drives her fangs in and out my flesh, widening the wound. She drinks my blood deeply, ripping directly into the Carotid artery. I tug the cord around my wrist as hard as I can. But I feel too drained… too used up. The darkness consumes my struggles to get free… I black out.

xXx

I feebly open my eyes… I don't know how many hours have passed by. But, my head still hurt and every nerve in my body ache. I know the feelings fucking well… too much drained of blood. She did that intentionally…

I twist my head side to side to find where she is… then I hear a faint click of unlocking the bathroom door… She comes out, wrapped up in a white fluffy towel; water droplets glistening on her bare shoulder and long toned legs. Her damp hair hangs around her shoulder.

"Elena, what the hell?" I ask, confusion's consuming me…

"I needed to get you in this position…" she replies blankly, while bending down and picking up her clothes.

"It isn't turned, is it?" even though I ask, I know the answer perfectly clear…

"Nope…" she says popping 'p', while facing away from me, letting the towel around her fall down her marvelous sleek legs… torturing me with a perfect view of her ass, while bending down to pick up her jeans. She puts it on impossibly and agonizingly slow. _Fucking unbelievable! What kind of dick gets an erection in this disgraceful state? Mine, off-course…_ Then she puts on her bra and turns back towards me and says, "Told ya, Damon. I feel a lot better this way…"

"You told me… you feel for me…" I say…

"Which is why you're in this situation… I don't wanna feel those things you make me feel, Damon. And the answer to you're question yesterday, is yes… I'm afraid… I'm afraid to feel again…" she says bending down again... only this time facing my direction, sparing me dazzling view of her cleavage through that black lacy thing… she picks her red top up from the floor and wears it on…

"You told me, you loved me…" I murmur incoherently.

"And I didn't lie, I loved you and I still do…" she replies boldly, "But you deserved it…"

"What game you're playing? Hmm…" _one second she's saying that she loves me… the other second she says that I deserved this… what the fuck does that suppose to mean?_

"I could ask you the same thing", she says placing her hands on the either side of her hips, "However, I'm fairly certain that you're answer will contain nothing but a big fat lie…"

"What the hell does that suppose to mean? What do you wanna ask? Did you really that desperately had to tie me up, drain my blood?" I spat, "Did you really had to pull that stunt that you've gotten some feelings for me, only to rip my heart out after I finished my job as your perfect fucking dildo?"

"What? You're my respected teacher in that department. Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that. New York, the 70s tale, the Lexi tale… does that ring the bell?" I asks smiling coyly.

"Hope you didn't go through all the confusion, all the guilt and all the pain of tying me up and fooling me around just for the reminder of how good you caught the bad manners I taught you. You did it for a reason… now spill it", I roar…

"Oh! Didn't do it for a reason…" she says shaking her head… for the moment my mind start to think she did it all just to have some reasonless bitchy fun, before she speaks, "I did it for a lot of reasons…"

"And what would they be?" I ask.

"Well for the starter…What're you planning for me behind my back?" _Oh! That…_ I try hard not to swallow… if she finds the tiniest bit of nervousness in me… she'll drag everything out of me and if she somehow comes to know what we're planning for her, she'll probably bleed out the entire Georgia…

"What do you mean? You saw us stop searching for the cure a couple of days ago… and for your kind information, no body cares enough to plan something 'for you' behind your back, Elena." I see her face darkens in pain as I say that nobody cares for her, which she immediately replaces with fury…

"DON'T LIE TO ME"…she howls, "You lie to me again and I will…," she threatens me, but before she finishes…

"What? What are you gonna do, Feisty?" I spat, "Are you gonna suck my cock to my orgasm and withdraw that vixen little mouth of yours before I climax and do it again… and again…and torture me?"

"No… but I'm gonna do this…" she rushes towards the window just beside the bed. She places a hand on the dark curtain and starts sliding it… I horridly glance up at me bound hands and shit! My daylight ring is gone…

_Fuck!_ I mentally curse myself for melting for a heartless bitch like her so fast… "You've got to be kidding me…Ahhh…" I shriek arching my body up the bed as soon as the sunbeam burns my skin. I try my hardest to tear apart the cable cords attached to my wrists and my ankles. The cords are too damn strong and stingy. She lets the curtain fall back to its place, blocking me from the sunlight... for now...

As I wheeze in the heavy smell of my burnt flesh, she laughs heartily and pulls out my daylight ring from her jeans pocket, hold it towards my direction and says, "Looking for this…"

"Elena, give me back my ring… or I swear…" but before I could finish she slides the curtains wide open again. The afternoon sun burns my flesh. I scream at the top of my lungs, if we were in some hotel instead of this motel, I'm sure security would have been knocking at the door… rescuing me.

She encloses the curtains once again and hisses through gritted teeth, "You're in no position to threaten me. You know all the predatory drills…" She sighs and continues, "So, how about you start answering my questions truthfully and earn your _**Precious**_ back. Start from… why you told your nasty groups of minions to tell me that you're leaving town?"

"Are you kidding me, it was your once-upon-a-time bestie's idea… she wanted you to run along the streets of Mystic Falls in your prom dress, there's zero I could do about it", I say honestly… well semi-honestly...

"Are you telling me to believe that all the things that they had done, you didn't foul your hands in behind it?" she asks…

"That's exactly what I'm saying… Caroline and Stefan told me afterwards that they told you that I left town… Hell! They even begged me to move into Ric's old dusty apartment…" I say… Truthfully, this was what happened… I just cut off the 'Bonnie, The Witch's creating a duplicate cure master plan' part from it.

"And why the hell would you do that… unless you had nothing diabolical to do behind my back…" _Hell! How can she be so sure that we're planning something for her…and I'm the mastermind behind all of that…_

"I was just a keen player in their 'make Elena turn her humanity back' act… I was doing what I was told to do…" I say and it isn't a complete lie…

"Doesn't sound like very Damonish to me… and besides I don't think Saint Stefan or Daisy Caroline had enough power to compel me hideous nightmares…" _What the fuck is she talking about?_ Looking away thoughtfully, she taps her forefinger on her chin and says, "I also had to consider the possibility of involving an original in messing my mind. But then I realized…" placing her hands on her hips, she fixes her murderous gaze on me and hisses, "None of them has _**your blue eyes**_ or none of them are exactly fan of black clothing like you do…"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I wouldn't compel you nightmares… if I really was into compelling your subconscious mind, then I'd have compelled you sweet dreams of how good we had it… how perfect we were… not nightmares…"

"Wow… that explains it… you just confirmed it that you're the one that did it… now care to explain why you planned to drive me mad", I don't fucking understand a single word she's saying… first of all accusing me for being the mastermind behind all this. Sure, I have a big role… but I'm not the lead one… and I don't have any idea what are the nightmares she's talking about…

"I didn't plan on any of this… I don't know what mind fucking trick you're talking about… but I didn't do anything like it. Elena, I give you my word on it", I promise, Elena… but she doesn't seem to believe it though.

"Nope…not buying it. I'm bored and bothered… I'm heading out to have some fun, while you can enjoy the dark… or the sun", she says reaching for the curtain… _Fuck, no! She isn't planning to roast me in the bed, is she?_ She slides the curtain a slightest slit and lets a thin line of sunbeam in, which hits my legs immediately after. I scream again as the thin ray of light burns my legs…

The sun briefly disappears behind a flock of cloud or something… a petite relief from the pain of sunburn… I helplessly glance at her and find her standing by the door, smiling. "Don't go anywhere… until I return," she says throwing a kiss in the air at my direction before bursting out the door and slamming it shut behind her… Thank fuck! She didn't lock me in… because I remember, I tucked the card-key in my jeans pocket last night and she definitely didn't pick it up.

My relief short lives as the sun peaks from the veil of cloud once again… more intensified this time. I squirm violently to get my legs away from the sun… but I cant the cords viciously sinks into my wrists and ankles… the harder I pull. I start kicking, thrashing the footboard with all the strength I could manage… the wooden frame loosens after some of the feeble attempt. With one final kick, the footboard cracks into two… but unfortunately for me, few tiny pieces of the wood bury into my ankle… I couldn't care much… the pain of the tiny woods was nothing compared to the burning. I bolt away from the bed immediately, hiding safely in the shades… but the cord around my wrists is still attached. If I was in my full form I could have ripped the cord in a heartbeat. But with the massive amount of lost blood, I can't find the strength to tear apart the string.

I look around to find something… anything. Ahhh… there's the phone on the nightstand besides me…

I reach my mouth to grab the phone. I clench the phone carefully in between my teeth, bend down on the bed… near where my hands are and set the phone on my hands. My wrists are tied but my hands still do magic, baby… I dial the number to the reception.

"Hello… There's an accident in 312. Send the Room Service… sharp", I command… it's just a matter of few minutes now…

xXx

"Room Service"… I glance at the door as a sharp knock comes from the direction. God, please let it be someone who wouldn't need my compulsion.

"Come on in… its open", I say… praying with all my will.

A woman in her middle twenties enters the room. "Close the door…" I say and she does as she's told… Damn! The blonde looks pretty hot in her staffs uniform. She shouldn't be too hard…_perfect! Just like I wanted…_ she has a hand full of folded towels in her hands… she looks at me and gasps right away…

Here I am, standing completely and magnificently naked in front of her, with my wrists tied to the bed and the bed frame's broken… my clothes are still shattered here and there on the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to look… Sir", she mutters… but she doesn't make any attempt to cover her eyes or look away… _Well, why would she?_ I smirk as I see her swallowing, her pupils dilating in lust._ Too easy…_ she's practically drooling all over me… I can smell her growing arousal in the air. For the first time in my life God actually listened to my prayer… I'll try to remember that…

"Don't be…just come over here…" I say…

But she's too eye struck and mind struck down on my penis to listen what I said. She doesn't remove her gaze from my penis and asks dreamily, "Huh?"

"I said… come here…" I demand and she starts walking towards me… swinging her ass in the air… trying to seduce me. _Isn't it obvious! _I smile inwardly as she approaches near me.

But her seductive smile turns into horror as she comes forward and watches a few amount of blood smearing on my neck, then she notices blood on my ankles too… "Oh my God, Sir. What happened?" she cries out.

"I was robbed… now undo the knots around my wrist…" I say bluntly.

"Robbery… Oh my God… we need to call the authority…" she panics.

"Listen… Blondie… we need to call the authority, yes. But they see me naked, nooo…" I say and she blushes pitch, "So come here and untie the damn thing… Then we'll do what we need to do…" I emphasis on the word 'need' and she blushes even further…

"Sure, off- course", she comes forward, stands besides me and starts to unknot the cord. It's a good thing she has her body almost crashed on mine. I smile at her and murmur, "Nothing personal…" I watch the horror in her face as my features take over the demon side of me… in a split of a second I lower my fangs on her neck and bite neatly. One thing was clear from my 145 years of vampirism… you want someone walking alive… bite neat enough for them to walk around without horrific people running around. I heavily gulp every ounce of blood… not wasting a single drop. Once I get enough strength I tug the cord around my wrist and split it in two. I push her down on the bed, landing on top of her… still feeding roughly from her. But to my surprise she isn't screaming like she was suppose to do. She just moans. One hand on my hair, pushing me deeper on her neck. Her other hand creeps downwards, squeezing my ass, while she wraps her legs around my waist, rubbing against me. I can feel her warm wetness through her uniform. Too bad I'm way too bushed to even give her a quick fuck. I know if I go in that path, it'll be so rough, I'll be splitting her in half and she'll die out of exhaustion… So, no… I'm not going in that path today. I'm just gonna have to compel her once I'm done feeding from her.

After having a satisfying amount of blood from her, I draw out of her… and sit besides her on edge of the bed. She looks at me in worry confusion… but she doesn't say anything. I fold one leg on the other knee and start to pluck the wooden pieces from my ankle… Oh! Man, I wish I had slimmer fingers and unchewed nails… it would have been a lot easier. She lays perfectly calm on the bed and thoroughly notices as I pluck the wooden pieces and do the same from the other leg. From her willing attitude, I can guarantee that she has been at least with a vampire partner before… either else, she'd have freaked. _Man! vampire population is rising to the sky these days…_That reminds me, next time I'm sure going to have to check my preys if they're vervain free… or not even if I'm dying for blood… or I'm going to engage myself in serious problem soon…

Once I'm done. I jump out of the bed and stand in front of her… "Get up", I order. Her face lights up instantly… she gets up from the bed smiling… I cup her face in between my palms and compel her, "You won't remember anything that happened or anything that you saw. You'll remember, you came to room 312… it was a mess and you did your job perfectly… and the extremely gorgeous guest of the room tipped you well… and then you left."

I slowly walk to the place where my clothes are spread across the floor. I bent down and pick up my clothes. I slip into my black jeans… and sadly notice that my 500 dollar buttoned up shirt is completely buttonless now. Gotta wear the extra shirt I have in the trunk of my car.

The blonde watches me the entire time I get dressed up… Then she leaves the room calmly, tottering a bit. I glance at the clock on the nightstand… 2:30 in the noon… just a few more hours, Princess…

xXx

_There the bitch is…_ I storm out my car and rush towards her, don't even bothering to slam the door shut behind me. I can see that she's so devoted eating that biker girl that she wouldn't notice me… but I'm not gonna take that risk. I'm not gonna alert her by slamming the door… hell! I even didn't dare pull my car over not within a few hundred meters near her. Because, no matter how overwhelmed she is, she'd have surely heard the engine… it's the basic instinct of us, vampires. I can't take the risk of letting that pussy get away from me so easily…

I can't make another more blunder in this horribly stupid day. I've been all used up as her living (Okay, undead) vibrator for the entire last night… worst part is, even after with all my experiences, I fell in her Puppy-Eyes-Princess charm. Then I was tied to a fucking bed, almost going to loose my hands forever. And then I was barbecued in the bed and I was made to spend more than 4 hours in the fucking four walls of the motel room. Then I had to spend a good couple of hours to find her in the bars, the woods… and so many other places, I'd call dirty for my own taste. Now I'm royally pissed… She wants me to be bad… now I'm really bad… help yourself!

I rush towards her, twist her right hand, slip out her daylight ring from her slender finger in a swift motion. I caught her by so surprise that she jerks and drops the girl on the concrete.

"Now, What?... because you try to do any dumb move I will smash your ring right in front of you… and you can't do anything save screaming…" I growl holding the ring at her direction.

Elena relaxes rapidly. She calmly bends down and picks up the girl, compels her to leave and forget about this. Once she's on her bike, leaving, Elena turns towards me, wipes off the blood from her chin with the back of her hand. "Damon, we both know, you can't do this…" she says as coldly as possible… on the inside, I know she's freaking the shit out of her.

"Oh… yeah…"a snarl escapes my lips as I apply a tolerable amount of pressure on the ring… so that a faint sound of crooking metal produces that only vampire ears can detect.

"NOO… Damon. Stop…" _Bingo!_ She screams instantly… "Please don't do this…"

"Give me back my ring…" I warn her positioning her ring in between my thumb and my pointer finger.

Elena raises her hands in surrender and says, "Damon, don't be mad at me…I needed to ask you those -"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN RING", I snarl before she could even finish…

"Here it is…" She sighs giving up and reaches for the back pocket in her jeans and pulls out my ring…_ Ah! There you are… I'm relieved that she hadn't thrown it away in the woods already. _She holds it at my direction. But the moment I try to get it from her, she pulls away and before I can do anything, she says, "But like I said… I really and desperately need to know the answer of those questions I asked you earlier…"

"You're fucking delusional… give me back my ring. Then we'll talk…" I howl.

"What are we twelve now? Because you have my ring, I have yours. You crush mine, I'll crush yours… then what? We fight for an eternity as the creatures of the night!" says Elena twisting my ring in between her slender fingers.

I can't help snicker… I say, "That's for you to say… See, the way I see it is, I have plenty of crafty witches on my side to spell a brand new daylight for me… whenever I want. But, you on the other hand… Well, the only witch in your acquaintances is Bonnie… your ex-bestie. Now I don't think she's just gonna toss a new daylight ring to your nose and say 'Catch it'. So be a very good girl, return my ring and I'll return yours."

"Fine…" she gives up. She comes forward until she's standing right in front of me. She silently takes my left hand in hers. She holds my hands with her hand and slips the ring in my middle finger swiftly… but she doesn't let go of my hand even after she's done… _Wasn't an emotionless bitch like her supposed to bargain to get her ring first then give me mine?_ Some evil vampires always surprise me.

Elena lifts her eyes to mine, holding my gaze and letting go of my hand in aggravation. She shivers as I grab her right hand before she could let it fall. She glances down at our intertwined hands and sighs. As I slip the ring in her ring finger, she glances up and smiles… _See, there's a little gratitude!_

I could've gotten deeper… but I decide against it. I was here to protect her… which I will… but I know if I start my train to stir some feelings into her, it'll affect me a lot more than it'll affect her. I start to turn and walk away from her, so that in the end she can't take a full and final advantage of it and rip my heart out… if it hasn't been ripped yet.

But she grabs my elbow, forcing me to stop my motion, she says, "Damon, please honestly. Tell me… why were you compelling me those nightmares?"

Bullshit!… like I already hadn't had enough… That's it! I'm done being nice… I turn towards her and growl, "What the fuck are you talking about? What nightmares?"

"Don't play possum, Damon. I know you're the one, who's compelling me those horrible dreams…" she roars back, "I need to know why?"

"Screw it, Elena!" I bark, "How can you even be so sure that I compelled you those dreams?"

"Because, there was no one in the bed by my side last night to influence my dream… and we're hundreds miles away from our town… who possibly could follow me from there in the middle of the night to influence me dreams of lovemaking, turning my emotions back on… and try to drive me insane…" she exclaims.

"What did you just say?" I ask frowning.

"I said, I don't wanna turn it ba-"

"No… before that", I say stopping her in the midway, "…you said 'lovemaking'. What do I do in those dreams?"

"See that's the whole insanity point, Damon… Why do you compel me dreams that start with you and end with some other man…"

"What? What other man?" I ask.

"Why are you acting like this Damon? Are you incapable of admitting the truth that you compelled me those mind-screwing dreams?" she says grasping fists full of her hair in frustration.

"Because, I can't admit that I've done something… which certainly I haven't done, Elena…" I flare back. I guarantee that the gray matter and the white matter in my head are turning to red… or whatever the color of fury and rage combine…

She looks at me for a few moments, studying me… gazing into my eyes as if trying to sink into my soul and find out the depth of each of the words that left my lips… each of them unleft… Then she must be seeing something in my eyes…her features softens form furious to confuse. "But, it doesn't make any sense… it has to be you… Who else could possibly influence me dreams other than you?" she asks impatiently tapping her legs …

"That's what I'd like to find out…" I say looking at something beyond my gaze… "Elena, look", I fix my eyes on hers, "I know something's definitely messing with you and I just wanna help. Please let… please tell me, what happens in those nightmares…" I ask her, cupping her face in my both hands, forcing her eyes to me.

"Nahhh…uhhh", she shrugs her head, not wanting to tell me whatever she saw in her dreams. She's blushing… she's clearly embarrassed about whatever it might be…

"Elena…" I whisper, boring my eyes into hers. She looks into my eyes for a few moments, I nod at her and she finally gives up…

"Okay, they all start as innocent dreams… about you and me…" She's blushing peach. I tap my pointer finger on my lips in order to keep myself from smiling like an idiot, _because everybody knows if it's her and me together in dreams... nothing innocent ever happens, weather its her dream or mine. _"Then suddenly you disappear… or you try to stake me…" _Fuck!_ "And then, there's the man… Recently you are replaced with the man…" _Fuckity! Fucken!... _

"What man, Elena? Don't you recall him? Can you describe me a little?" I ask, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be the most disturbing thing I would bear in my life… asking my love to describe more about her lovemaking dreams with some other guy…

"That's the problem… I don't fucking remember, what he looks like once I'm awake…" she curses under her breath, "Just a ghostly figure… someone as tall as you, slim built… a bit tanner than you… dark hair… blue eyes…"

"Elena, can you tell me, since when did it start?" I inquire sincerely trying my fucking mind pre-occupied, so that it can't start picturing some other nearly handsome guy with her…

"I… I don't remember anything clearly. The man… he has your eyes and I… I thought it was you…" she mumbles, "I still think that it was you… but if it weren't you…than?" she lifts her grief-stricken puppy eyes at me… chewing her full, plump bottom lip in an apologetic manner.

"We really don't need to get into that right now… I don't know if you can trust me or not… but, I need to help you and noting matters…" I assure her. I don't have any idea how it fucking happens every time with me and her… every time she rips my heart out, I decide that I'd never care for her ever again…but my fucking mind returns crawling back to where it started, every time I smell a furthest hint of danger around her.

But clearly, she isn't believing the Generous Beaver for sure. She eyes me suspiciously, then says, "Damon, why does it feel like, you're hiding something?"

"Doesn't matter… just tell me, what happens in those dreams…" I urge her.

"…the man makes love with me… and he calls me Cynthia and he promises that he'd be together with me forever and I freak and I wake up in the middle of the night…"

"Oh… Look at you! All nervous and sweaty-palms… the man seemed handsome enough…" I say, grinning girlishly, "…you call those bad dreams? See the way I figure it is… you are not allowed to feel guilt over your new lover and the wild-wet fantasies if you don't care enough to break the heart, which you already own", she sucks a deep breath as I give her a spiky smile…

For a few moments those big brown… blank eyes flood with pain, guilt of hurting someone… everyone… even herself, but then it replaces with a furious pair of narrowing eyes and frowning brows. "That's the whole point of making me feel, isn't it?" she roars… "Influencing bad dreams, waking me up in the middle of the night, scared and sweaty… just to prove the fact that I still care enough for you that I feel guilty for making love to some guy other than you…" _Oh, boy! I'm so fucked up…_

I scoff trying to hide the annoyance and say, "Believe what you want, Elena. I told you earlier, if I really wanted to influence you dreams, I'd have influenced us making love, not you with your new lover. Lover…wait…" I stop in the mid-sentence as I process what she just said. _God Jesus! What did she just say? _"Did you just say, Cynthia?"

"Yes, that's the name that man calls me… Why?"

"Uh- oh…" flushes of memories come rushing back in my mind..._she is the SAME GIRL… she is the girl that Silas loved… _Memories of less than 48 hours ago, me and Klaus bickering, Klaus burdening me with all things he learnt about Silas's love interest… _the girl that Silas loved some Cassia or Cythia or something was the very first Petrova doppelganger…_I see that hybrid freak really wasn't lying when he told me those things…

"You really are hiding something from me, aren't you?" she asks suspiciously…

"Look, Elena… I'd be lying if I say 'no'…the truth is I know something, yes… but you're just not gonna like it…" she looks at me all confused and I start telling her what I learnt about Silas and his long gone love…

"She's believed to be the first doppelganger… or atleast according to Qetsiyah…" I finish my story. I grin inwardly, feeling proud about my editing sense as I successfully managed to keep her out of our plan to create a duplicate cure and also I checked over Klaus's role as a keen player against Silas. I mentioned nothing about the cure and I'm surprised that I managed to keep her so blown up in 'Silas's love being the first doppelganger' story, that she barely noticed any of the imperfections of my story…

"Yeah, that's why the woman I saw with him dressed up like that…" she mumbles to herself, before lifting her eyes up to find mine. To my absolute surprise, she hangs her head down quite shamefully and says barely whispering, "Damon, I'm…sorry…"

"Hey, you're not supposed to feel guilt, if you don't care…" the words slips my tongue before I could do anything. A deep sorrow spreads all over her beautiful face. The truth is, I don't believe any of this right now… I don't want to. But I don't want to hurt her either… so I say, "But… it's okay anyway."

She smiles shaking her head. She knew, what I was thinking…"So… I'm not forgiven, 'cause I didn't mean it by heart…" she says and turns to leave ever so slowly…

"Hey", I stop her by tugging her elbow. "No… you are forgiven. You were terrible and so…" I pause searching for the right adjective to describe her, "…seductively terrible. But I get it now. Even the coolest guy in the world flares up if someone messes with his goodnight sleep… Trust me I have the experience…"

"Thank you", she smiles...

"No problem…" I say smirking and doing that 'flirty little eye thing'…

She leans in slowly lowering her eyes to my lips, lifting 'em up to my eyes to confirm my approval, then again down on my lips…before capturing them with hers. She lightly touches the tip of her tongue over my bottom lip, her hands comes up to cup my cheeks. I let my hands fall loosely by both her sides… afraid to do something that I dread mostly would rip my heart out. She slowly sucks my bottom lip and smoothens my lips with her tongue. I know she's kissing me to prove me something… only this time it isn't 'I like you', 'I want you' or even 'I'm sorry'… this is 'Thank you for never giving up on me'… this is 'I trust you with all I have'… my heart tears apart into shreds in a second. She trusts me, but I don't trust myself that whatever I'm doing isn't going to break her more… I break away from her lips… she reluctantly lets go.

Elena gazes up at me and I give her a smile full of assurance… even though I lack the assurance myself. Klaus is hell-bent on finding her so that he can offer her to Silas in the name of a truce and he will stop at nothing before he does so. My girl is being haunted… she's having nightmares of making love to an unwanted person… this is like being raped in her own dreams. People are trying to kill her in her dreams. And, no matter how many horrible things she'd done in the past, I can't just let her rot in her own dreams. 'Vengeance' is just another word, that doesn't exist in my Elena dictionary… I have to help her… I have to save her from every danger lurking behind the shadows… even if I have to die in the process.

This is my girl, I love her more than every other things in the world I love combines… and she's being haunted… I need to figure who is dickhead enough to mess with her… and I think, I might have a suspect or two…

"Now let's go back to our cozy motel, before we do anymore stupid things... okay", I take her hand in mine and lead her towards my Camaro…

**Bonnie's POV**

"I won't let you do that, I can't", I yell at the dark man standing opposite to me in between the woods. I know I'm one of the most dreaded, deathliest witches of the entire planet, yet I have no power against the man. The man was imprisoned in a stoned cave for over two millenniums… starved and desiccated under the layers and layers of stone. But he has the knowledge of the whole world… his dark powers overwhelm all the power the creatures of the night combines. He was been completely isolated from the rest of the world, yet a piece of him always lived among the people, which resurrected him. The piece of him lived among every people is… rage, temptation, jealousy, vengeance… darkness…

"I may not be able to kill you, but I will stop you", I promise him while casting a calcifying spell, a spell I learnt recently from Qetsiyah herself… "I'll make the blood clot in your veins", the wild wind starts to blow like hurricane. I know it well that my hair is turning to red and my eyeballs are starting to dissolve into the white. The spell is strong… but I'm not completely powerless in front of him. I'm so grateful that the witches understood, that I might be practicing an all swallowing magic like expression but I'm just another victim of that brain-fucking-washer, immortal freak Silas… the spirit of the witches understood that… well, at least few of them. I'm not able to channel all the seven hundred witches' powers but, few of them granted me to harness their powers. "I will make every bone, muscle and joint turn to stone", I say aloud. Silas yelps in pain… "You don't have power over us, anymore", I scream and Silas starts screaming in agony… his body jolting in spasms after spasm…

"Conversus ut lapidis", I yell aloud, twisting my hand. And his body starts turning to stone...

All the sudden, thunderstorms hit the woods… at first I think it is all the impact of my spell… then it happens…

An ghostly figure appears from the pale moon beam… it is a spiral of gray smoke, shaping a female, wearing some antique type of dress and cloak. She comes forward hissing in a deathly tone, "You will not harm him anymore… you and your ancestor Qetsiyah… I made it sure that the she-witch and her descendants will have a very happy life on earth", before I could do anything to stop her. She comes forth, surrounds Silas in her aura like an affectionate embrace and Silas is healing… no sign of the pain or spasm, I spelled on him… my spell isn't working anymore.

Suddenly I feel a chill going down my spine… whoever the woman is she surely is a hell of a powerful witch. I feel the sympathetic witch spirits on the other side, who lend me their power, are decreasing in number. They're afraid of the ghost of the woman too…But I decide not to show the fear to whoever it might be…

"Who are you?" I ask her…

The smoky figure slowly turns towards her. Her smoky burning eyes shooting me daggers. She starts a spell that is completely unknown to me… and Lord! I immediately feel a horrible pain in my chest…right where the heart is… clutching my chest, I collapse on the filthy, muddy ground. I gaze at the smoky figure with an awe and to my absolute shock Silas is turning back to normal again. I choke out, "Who… are you?"

"I am Alaka…" she says and with that the last calcified joint in Silas's body cracks back to normal.

He inhales a lung full of air before glancing at the smoky figure with a deep happiness and love in his face… his eyes glittering with joy, he murmurs softly, "Mother…"

_You've got to be kidding me? like one immortal, psychic freak wasn't enough already? Now the hell of his mother! _I think, the pain in my chest is slightly compromising. I make an attempt to stand up… because there is no way, I'm not gonna lose without fighting until I draw the last breath… until there remains a last drop of blood in me. My friends, my beloved ones are in danger because of him and after knowing all the horrible things he's going to my friends, I can't flee like a coward, if I die, I'll die fighting… I crawl on my hands and knees and struggle to stand up. But I stop my move the moment I hear the annoying noise of Silas chuckling. I hastily lift my face up and see him bursting his eyes out in laughter.

"Please don't pee in the pants, oh! Mama's little Son… Mama is going to get embarrassed, if she has to change your diapers now…" I spat cocking my head.

"Do you really think… ha, ha… ha, ha, ha… you really think that I was doing nothing while you were scaring me with your white eyes, red hair and that turn to stone threat…" he says laughing. _Oh! His laughter is creepier when he's in Stefan's avatar._ I can't help thinking, because it'd really take time for me to get use to around normal people, especially normal Stefan, as Silas made Stefan's disguise his favorite avatar. He continues, " …while you were doing that calcifying little trick of yours, I was concentrating on all my powers to contract my mother…" he throws his arms up in admiration and says, "…the most powerful witch EVER…" His mother witch smiles proudly at her son as he continues, "I could have crushed your pretty little skull without even flinching… but somehow I decided, my mother knows better…"

"Enough talk… now lets finish the business…" Alaka says to his son. Whatever Mama-bitch, Son-freak are trying to do I am ready to strike… I know I'm not as strong as before but at least I'd die trying…

…But before I could do anything to protect myself, a complete unknown spell hits me like the tsunami. "Corpus animam ejus de sugentem", the mother spells aloud. I feel a numbing surge of pain going through all over my body and it's gone before it started… I can't feel any pain, because I can't feel my body anymore. I just stand there and Oh! Horror… I watch the shell of my body falls lifeless on the muddy ground….

With a wild 'whoosh' Stefan avatar-ed Silas disappears from my sight… moments later… The shell of my body starts stirring a little, before flattering the eyes open…

Alaka comes rushing to my body. She bends down and pats my cheek… correction my bodies check, because I'm not in my body anymore. Alaka lowers her face and whispers to the shell of my body, "Welcome back, Son."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was meant to update faster. But, my result came out last Sunday and I sorta upset, I didn't rank that well in my exam… that's my excuse for this update's delay…

No Matter how hard I try… I can't pull off the chapters less than 8k words. I'd try to do the next shorter. Hope you liked it… please review and let me know what you're thinking…

I have a request for you amazing people, my little sister; _**XUndyingLoveX**_ has published her first story ever on fanfiction. _**'Soulmates, Destined To Be Together'**_- it's a story where Elena moves to Seattle for her study, but she has to live with the Salvatore family there. Eventually she will be attracted to both the brothers and she will be forced to marry the brother she isn't in love with, but in the end, she'll find her Soulmate, the person she's destined to be together with. All right, I spoil the fun… it's a pure Delena love story. Please read the story and I promise, it'll be worth reading. Trust me, I've read the storyline and it's amazing.

_**Follow me on twitter- DreamLoverX… I'm gonna tweet spoilers about next chapters and trailers of new stories in there… follow me and I'll follow back… **_


End file.
